


Intoxicated

by Potatogirrrl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti's parents, Christophe is Extra, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatogirrrl/pseuds/Potatogirrrl
Summary: “Christophe Giacometti” He took the hand that was extended to him, pleased to find warm skin.“Dorian Quinn” British was it, then.“Pleased to meet you” Chris winked and the man’s smile hesitated, unsure. His face was framed by long brown strands of hair, some of them curling under his cheekbones, his haircut contrasting the stiff posture he insisted on. “I heard you’re gonna be my new manager?” There was something teasingly in the presumption and the man cleared his voice before answering.The story of how Christophe Giacometti, the most lascivious and teasingly skater, met the man of his dreams (Mystery Man). This story follows the up and downs of their blooming relationship and is an insight of the Swiss' character off ice. He is so much more than he lets to show!





	1. Un

“I want someone younger, Josef” he sighed into the phone, twirling a couple of curls around his fingers, impatient with the conversation already. His coach was trying to make him apologize and get his former manager back but his mind was set on someone new. “Marcus and I simply didn’t have the same general view over things”

“You had a nude photoshoot when he expressly told you not to” Chris sighed once again, dramatically.

“I want to take advantage of my body!” Oh, Josef knew that too well – the Swiss was very talented on ice and a sweetheart but also a handful. It was not the first time he was causing trouble with the staff and Josef was sure it was not gonna be the last time either but he was willing to help. His skaters needed to feel comfortable if they were to make a good job and Chris was one of the best.

“I asked already for the options and they have a guy close to your age but they said they can’t guarantee for him because he hasn’t worked with skaters before. He just transferred.”

“Hmmm” The blonde hummed and looked towards the bed where a sculptured body was on display, the strong back covered by silver waves. “I’ll meet him when we get back” The huge window was showing a colorful and lively Prague, even if it was the middle of the night and he decided to fake a yawn. “I think I’m going to sleep”

“Don’t forget the flight is at 10 AM”

“I won’t” He assured and wished the man good night before placing the phone down and stretching, watching his tight body reflected in the window. He was butt naked and he wasn’t planning on changing that anytime soon.

“What’s the matter?” Came a hoarse voice which belonged to no one else but the gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov who was now staring at him, his head propped on a hand.

“Nothing to worry your pretty head about it, baby bee” Came the answer, voice deep with lust. From all the boys he’s been with, Chris decided Vitya was the best. He was beautiful, he rarely said no to suggestions and he had a lot of energy. The fact that they were good friends was a bonus he couldn’t neglect. Surprisingly enough, it was the Russian who began the seduction and over the years they grew close and decided to never involve feelings because they couldn’t lead anywhere. They were best friends and they helped each other relieve stress once in a while, when competing in the same place. “I’m searching for a new manager.”

“Well, I know how hard is to manage you” Viktor replied amused and rolled over when the Swiss jumped on the bed beside him.

“Complaining?”

“Not really”

“Good, now tell me about the asshole” His friend was good at a lot of things but finding a man was not one of them – sometimes Chris wondered if he took them all from the same place because they were all awful. It might have been Viktor’s fault too because he was credulous and was getting attached easily but he never saw any of these traits as flaws, the man was just too good for the people around him.

“He was married” The blonde sighed and looked into icy blues with worry.

“Viktor – there are certain things you can’t miss about married guys. The nervousness, the lack of information”

“The wedding band” Viktor added and they both chuckled. “Maybe I liked him too much and chose to ignore the red flags” He buried his face in the pillow and groaned loudly. “I’m such a loser”

Chris’s big hand began to caress the skin around his shoulder blades gently and then his fingers ran through the long strands of hair. They were a bit curly now because he’s had them braided for the banquet but they were falling beautifully against porcelain skin.

“Now, now, don’t be too hard on yourself, mon tresor” A blue eye peeked at him and for a moment he shivered at the thought of Viktor catching feelings for him. But instead of asking for a kiss or anything like it, the man turned around so now he was on his back and bent his knees, spreading them invitingly. “Won’t you be sore?”

“I don’t care” Was the reply so Chris complied, grabbing one of the many condoms placed on the nightstand and hovering over the slender body in front of him. Soon he was inside the tight heat and he closed his eyes when he heard the long moan of his friend.

“Just remember, baby bee – there’s nothing wrong with you. You just dated a lot of shitheads” He said, trying to control his accent and then buckled his hips, gripping the sides of the other.

* * *

 

He woke up because of the mattress moving and the first thing he did was to check his phone and see it was 5 AM, which was a little too early for both of them. Viktor was picking his clothes from the chair where they were left and when he saw Chris was wide awake he apologized.

“I think I should head back before Yakov finds out I’m here” The Swiss sighed.

“He already knows” The silver-haired man blinked surprised. Of course his coach knew his preference for men but how in the world did he find out about his escapades with the other skater? “That old man knows everything” Chris chuckled and Viktor grinned, even if a little tensed because of the information. He got in a sitting position so he could watch that fine ass exposed for the last time before it was hidden by black pants and followed the Russian’s hands as they tied a ponytail.

“Take care, Christophe” He finally said and the other nodded.

“Call me tonight?”

“Sure” He will, otherwise he would feel ah-so-lonely. “Bizou” he winked and Chris winked before waving at him. As soon as he heard the door closing he fell back on the soft pillows and sighed, wondering if he could go back to sleep. He wasn’t sure he was doing the right think with Vitya; the boy was pretty much a mess but he couldn’t let go now either, it was the best he could do to help him.

He fell asleep a lot later because of the hurried thoughts and when the alarm went off at 7 AM he groaned and couldn’t stop a few curses from leaving his mouth. He took a shower, discharged the used condoms and made sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind before letting an obscene tip on the pillow and taking his leave, knowing he needed to meet Josef on the first floor. The airports were a nightmare and he was honestly sick of them; in fact, all he wanted was to get some days of good sleep and relaxation as the off-season was just beginning. The flight was short and once they arrived in Geneva they parted with a hug, the coach reminding him he had business to attend in the next few days too. He had interviews and photoshoots, a commercial, a press conference and he needed a manager for all of that so the next day he was going to see about the much needed man.

He was having an apartment of his own, bought by his parents as a 18 years old anniversary present and he was living there with his cat – Angelique. She was having a cat-sitter during the competitions so when he got come he was greeted by the young woman who grinned friendly as he picked the cat and kissed the top of her head gently. He paid the woman and after she took her leave he dropped his luggage, took another shower and changed into loose clothes, putting his glasses on and opening a bottle of wine.

“Congratulations on your win, Christophe” He muttered to himself before sipping from the red substance, Angie jumping on his lap. “I missed you too” He said, looking into her blue eyes fondly. It was still early so he watched some TV, chatted with Viktor, checked the social media and finished the whole bottle before falling asleep on the same place, waking up the next day with a stiff neck.

He was putting his contacts on when his phone began to ring and he looked startled at the thing, even more appalled by the name it was showing. He took a big breath and faked a smile before answering.

“Bonjour, maman!” He tried to sound cheerful.

“Bonjour, Christophe! Congratulations on the medal” He couldn’t help the sarcastic comment.

“And you’re only two days late”

“Don’t be rude now” Her tone was chastising but he didn’t really care, he put the phone on speaker and finished his job before checking himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a crimson collar shirt – he was looking presentable enough to trick anyone into being his manager. “How would you like to come have dinner with me and your father?”

**I would rather stab myself in the eye with a fork.**

“At what hour?”

“At 7, like always”

“I’ll see if I can manage, I’m pretty busy these days” He knew he was going to be there because even if they acted as they acted he still cared about them, especially his mother and there were rare days in which they could see each other. They said farewell and he called for a cab, impatient to be done with this.

The building was big and familiar so he took the elevator to the floor where Josef instructed him to be and enjoyed the sight of many people running around, busy with their tasks. He sometimes wondered if he could settle one day at a desk and do the same things over and over again and every time the answer was no – routine was not for him. He saw some pretty faces he knew and winked at them, obtaining blushes 90% of the time and heard Josef’s voice from behind a door.

“He’s a handful but he’s worth all the work” He listened to the words with a smile, knowing his coach appreciated him greatly and knocked at the door, waiting for permission to enter.

“Come in!” The voice who answered was warm and it had an accent he couldn’t recognize quite yet.

“There he is!” Josef said and Chris went to hug him, his eyes fixed on the man who accompanied them. He was indeed young, or at least that’s how he looked like. A few centimeters taller than him, the man was slender and was smiling politely, his green eyes roaming all over the skater’s figure, as if he was not sure what to believe. 

“Christophe Giacometti” He took the hand that was extended to him, pleased to find warm skin.

“Dorian Quinn” British was it, then.

“Pleased to meet you” Chris winked and the man’s smile hesitated, unsure. His face was framed by long brown strands of hair, some of them curling under his cheekbones, his haircut contrasting the stiff posture he insisted on. “I heard you’re gonna be my new manager?” There was something teasingly in the presumption and the man cleared his voice before answering.

He spent the previous day researching his possible employer and he was still not sure if he wanted to take the job or not. Christophe was a very good skater, the national Swiss hero and he was also one of the press’s favorite because of the many situations he was involved into. He was rumored to have had many affairs with other skaters, he was clubbing a lot, caught driving drunk once and was very eccentric. He thought he would decide on the spot what he should do but the Chris he had in front of him was very different from the one in the photographs he has seen and he couldn’t figure out which one was real. He has also just recently transferred there and being the manager of a national star was a great beginning for his career in that country. He was intrigued.

“It seems so.” He replied with a smile and the other pursed his lips, every second confirming just how good looking the brown-haired man was.

“Call me Chris”

“Chris” The skater decided he liked how his name rolled off his manager’s tongue and gave him a dazzling grin before Josef intervened and announced all the things Dorian had to manage for the next days. He was surprised by the multitude of events but Christophe just won gold at GPF so the fame was imminent.

“I will call everyone and after I make a plan I will call you” Dorian said, picking his phone out of the pocket of his pants. “Your number?”

“So impatient” The blonde teased, his voice lascivious and Josef sighed.

“Behave” He said, afraid they would ruin everything in the last moment. “I wrote his number in the file I handled you”

“Okay” Dorian nodded and opened the file once again, finding the small scribble. “Perfect”

“Try to fit an appointment at my dentist too in the next days” The Swiss said and straightened his back, happy he was done with this. “Thank you, darling” Dorian frowned at the words and Josef hurried to intervene.

“He’s that familiar with everyone, don’t let that upset you”

“I won’t” He gulped and watched as the skater excused himself, saying he had things to attend to. The important stuff were actually a few hours of well-deserved shopping and spoiling. He liked expensive items and he never backed down, no matter how scary the prices were. He got everything he bought home and then called for a cab so he would get at his parents’ house in time. It was 7:10 when he knocked at the door and his mother answered in no time, placing her hands on her hips as soon as he entered and began to get his shoes off.

“You’re late!”

“Good evening to you too” He said amused and undressed his jacket, leaving it at the hanger.

“Your father is livid” Nothing new, nothing new. He greeted the maid he met on his way to the dining room and smiled widely at the expression on his father’s face which was a mix between disappointment and annoyance. He was used with it so he simply greeted the old man and took his seat, the food already placed in front of them.

“Congratulation on your silver medal” His hoarse voice startled Chris who was pouring himself some wine.

“Thank you”

“Is it enough for you now?” His dark eyebrows rose in surprise and waited. “Are you going to finally start college now?” The skater sighed but did his best to calm down and answer on a jolly voice.

“I have at least five more years of figure skating”

“And then what?” He hated this inquisition and whenever they met his unsure future was the only thing they were talking about. His father was a good surgeon, he has been focused on his career all his life, placing everything on the second place, including his only son. He didn’t believe in trivial careers such as figure skating ones and he was hoping Christophe was going to follow his steps one day which was the exact opposite of the boy’s hopes for his life. That and the fact that Chris was the rebellious type and did whatever he wanted, without “thinking about his family’s reputation” were the reasons why they were living apart and rarely saw each other.

“I am not sure yet, I am living in the present”

The short sigh was the same with saying the word “foolish” inside the blonde’s mind and he ignored it, sitting back down and looking at his horrified mother who was studying him, hoping for the best.

“The steak looks wonderful, maman!” He purred and they began eating, silence falling over them. It felt like a long walk of shame but he would have felt guilty if he wouldn’t have came and convinced himself they were never gonna change. They made small talk after that, they received the presents he bought for them from Prague and smoothly hesitated the topic of personal life which was a controversy for them. They didn’t want to believe the stories but they were aware of how much they sounded like something their son would do.

Once he finally got home he spent some time playing with Angie and wondering if he should call someone and talk about just happened. He decided not to, he had to keep his optimism for the public. He was reading a letter from a fan when his phone rang and he answered, not looking at the screen.

“Chris?” If it wouldn’t have been for the obvious accent it would have been pretty hard to recognize the person talking.

“It’s pretty late for a business call, don’t you think?” He asked leaving the paper aside and getting up from his place.

“I apologize” The man said seriously and caused a chuckle that annoyed him a bit. “I talked with everyone enlisted and I programmed everything. Should I mail you the schedule?”

“Yes, what do I have to do tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow you have…” There was a sound of pages switched on the other end of the phone. “Two interviews with different magazines and a photo shoot with one of them. Should I pick you up at 8?”

“That would be perfect” He agreed with a smile. “Thank you, darling. See you” He made a kiss sound before ending the call and resuming his reading, welcoming Angelique beside him.

Inside his rented apartment Dorian was staring at the phone, his eyebrows furrowed.  He decided to do his best, no matter what the situation was but right now he was questioning his previous judgment. Was he really able to handle such a man?


	2. Deux

He looked at his wristwatch and sighed when he saw 10 minutes have already passed. They had to be at their appointment by 9 AM and he feared they were not gonna make it and they were gonna lose the deal. He checked to see if the address was right but the GPS told him it was so he picked his phone but didn't get the chance to press the call button because he was startled by a knock on the window. Outside the car stood Chris, who waved once before getting in the passenger seat.

"You're late" He said as soon as the other put his belt on.

"Good morning!" The Swiss said cheerfully as if he didn't hear the first part and checked himself in the mirror. Yes, he was looking good today too. His eyes rested on Dorian's face and he hummed lowly at the beautiful sight, enjoying the concentrated expression on the driving man's features. He was dressed formally today too, contrasting Chris who was more into the boho-casual style and he seemed to keep the stiff position as if he had something to prove. His hands were holding so tightly on the wheel that his knuckles were white but even like that, the sharp green eyes haven't missed the white round mark on his ring finger. It was clearly the sign of a missing wedding band and somehow that reminded him of Viktor and his last affair so he took the phone out and began to swipe through his Instagram account.

"Are you prepared for the interview?"

"I'm always prepared, tresor" The answer was cocky but it made Dorian smile amused. Those words would have offended him if they would have come from other men but somehow Chris made them sound funny and sweet. The skater was the impatient type so he began bouncing his legs before he turned the radio on and searched for a decent song. Soon he began singing to Queen and that made Dorian's smile grew wider because he was not half as bad. "Did I manage to deafen you?"

"Surprisingly – no" At that Chris faked a pout.

"What do you mean by surprisingly? I'll let you know I am a man of many talents" The bicoloured-haired man said, making the other shake his head and laugh. He didn't expect to unwind so early on his first day.

"I can't deny that, we just met" Christophe gasped, shocked.

"Is that an invitation?" He sounded like he couldn't believe his ears and that made the other chuckle, turning around with bright eyes. Of course it wasn't a invitation but he didn't comment because that would have broken the mood.

The magazine's headquarters were somewhere in the centre of the town so they got there right on time, not talking too much. They got on the first floor where they were welcomed by the interviewer and Chris sat on the sofa and smiled politely when the woman offered him a cup of coffee while Dorian sat in the back, wondering what was going to follow. He was honestly curious to find out more things about his client so he waited for them to finish the small talk and for the petite woman to begin, her face split in two by a smile as she set the recorder.

"Mr. Christophe Giacometti, silver medallist at the GPF – you have competed in this league ever since you were 18; so what happened this year for you to win your medal?"

"I honestly think I needed some experience so I could win. Also, I was finally able to dedicate all my time to skating, leaving the studies behind and practicing a lot more." That surprised the British man who raised an eyebrow, curious. So the man wasn't going to college.

"Did your life change after the win?" The skater chuckled.

"It's only been a few days, I'm not sure."

"Are you disappointed that you didn't get the gold?"

"No, Viktor deserved it. But I will work harder and make sure I will bring the gold medal to Switzerland in the upcoming season" He seemed so sure of himself that you couldn't not believe him. When he was talking about skating, Chris was more serious than he was about anything else, mostly because it was the only thing he really cared about and he didn't want people to not take him seriously.

"You talk fondly about Viktor Nikiforov." Christophe smiled.

"He's my best friend, we met about 5 years ago." The woman began to frown, looking uncomfortable and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks when she asked the next one.

"There are rumours about your relationship, you've been spotted numerous times going clubbing together and you seemed very close" Chris's smile turned into a sarcastic one but he answered.

"Viktor and I simply are close friends, if people want to believe otherwise it is their problem." He took a sip from his coffee. "I would prefer if we would focus on skating"

Dorian flinched when someone came and asked him if he would like some coffee. He wasn't expected to stay so they haven't prepared anything, which was good because he preferred tea either way. He asked for some milk too and as he was pouring it, he tried to remember which one was Viktor Nikiforov. He grabbed his phone and looked him up, finding a lot of articles, pictures and videos about a young man, 22 years old, with long gray hair and clear blue eyes. He was the gold medallist and he was also said to be the most well-known rising star of Russia. Interesting how Christophe was so defensive when it came to him; it was no wonder, after all Russia was definitely a traditional country and rumours could destroy careers.

The interview was fairly long but Chris tried his best to remain patient and answer politely, happy that there weren't many intruding questions. He didn't like to talk about his personal life, which could have been surprising for most people because he was not known for being subtle – but there were some things that were his and his alone.

After he was done they had an one hour break. They were in the car when Chris began to whine that he is hungry.

"Wait, you're new in Switzerland, right?" Dorian started the car and nodded. "I can take you to the best place in this town"

"Do we really have time?" The man asked worried while checking the time.

"For athletes food is as holy as practice" Chris said and Dorian furrowed his brows, taking mental notes on that.

"Okay"

"My lucky day! Lunch with a cutie" The blonde said while checking his phone for new messages. There were a few from Viktor and he replied with a selfie, his brand new manager in the back too. The place where he took the other was a nice place. Honestly, Dorian expected to be something loud – maybe a strip bar? – but instead he got a small bistro, warmly decorated, the full walls making the place seem intimate. They sat at a wooden table and Chris took his coat off before smiling and offering him the menu. Indie music in the background, the food seemed good so Christophe settled for a steak while Dorian was indecisive. They finally ordered and the older man felt slightly uncomfortable, forced now to stare at the grinning skater in front of him.

"You have to instruct me about skating"

"Let's not talk about work during lunch" He sighed dramatically, knowing there were different topics he wanted to instruct the man on. "Why Switzerland?" The question took the British by surprise.

"I used to visit Switzerland with my family when I was a child." Dorian answered. "It was a happy time so I got attached to this place"

"Hmmm" Chris hummed and sipped from his orange juice. "You speak French very well"

"Thank you" It was a dead end of their conversation but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. "Only child?"

"I have an older brother, he lives in Manchester with his family. How about you?"

"Only child. Born and raised in Switzerland, I spent a year in Czech Republic at a rink there, that's where I met Josef"

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I was underage and my parents didn't allow me to move my home rink there for another year. But Josef liked me enough to come with me" He smiled fondly at the mention of his coach and Dorian did too, pleasantly surprised – the man seemed very nice.

"Strict parents?"

"You have no idea" Chris chuckled bitterly and the brown-haired man felt like he was intruding.

"I read there is very common for figure skaters to do ballet?" He tried to change the subject and it went smoothly because the Swiss's eyes lit at the comment.

"I started with ballet, I don't do it anymore, though. I prefer to hit the gym instead" Dorian wrinkled his nose – gym was the last place on earth where he could imagine himself and the expression made Chris laugh. "I guess you're not a big fan?"

"Swimming" He replied. "Though I don't know any pool around here where I could swim"

"I'll ask Josef, he must know a few" It was nice of him to want to help. Soon they were eating more and talking less and as they were waiting for their bill Chris couldn't help himself and asked. "Was your divorce the reason why you transferred?"

Dorian was so shocked by the lack of subtlety that he widened his eyes so much that they seemed they were ready to pop out.

"How?" Chris looked at his left hand resting on the table and soon the man covered it with the other so the searching eyes could see it no more. "It's none of your business" His tone was icy and Chris almost cursed himself because he destroyed the Zen. Well, it was very likely for him to be impatient and curious but he overstepped with someone he just met.

Dorian didn't say anything so neither did Chris, the blonde settling to check his phone every five minutes. He apologized for being indiscreet and the man said he was forgiven but he didn't feel like it so he decided to stay put for the rest of the day. It was unusual for him to be this quiet but he was like that the next day too and the manager began to wonder if he was so harsh. Yes, it was a rude question but he was sure the skater meant no harm. He decided he should try to mend it so when he remembered the Swiss saying how he adored caramel he bought some of the finest chocolate candies filled with caramel and called Josef to ask where the man was.

"You'll find him at the rink until 5 PM" The man assured him.

"Thank you"

It was Sunday so Chris had nothing scheduled and could do what he wanted with his time. It was surprising and not really for him to be working on his next routine and as he entered the rink, Dorian realized he has never seen him skate before. In fact, he was sure he has never seen a figure skater live in his life.

"Christophe Giacometti?" He asked a few teenagers that pointed in a direction, their eyes laying suspiciously on the blue velvety box the man was holding. It had a white ribbon on top of it too. "Merci" he said before opening the door that was separating him from the cold and immense room.

It was a private rink for figure skaters and he was surprised by the dimensions but realized it was only normal for them to have so much space. There were three people on ice and he recognized Chris as being the one in the furthest corner, Josef resting on the fence near him, shouting things from time to time. He got closer and his heart began to pound wildly in his chest when Chris jumped and executed a triple axel. A salchow followed and Chris closed his eyes, looking completely focused before he began his step sequence. His hair was sweaty, some curls stuck to his forehead but his eyes were determined once he started and his posture was impeccable, almost fluid. Dorian knew he was good but seeing him like that was completely different than watching some videos. The emotions were real. When he executed a toe loop, the British man realized he's been holding his breath the entire time. Chris was looking beautiful and dangerous, the epiphany of virility combined with discipline.

He stopped to stare at him and marvelled at the way his impossibly long eyelashes were casting shadows on his flushed cheeks. Josef saw the newcomer and hurried towards him with a big smile, oblivious to the sudden star-struck he was going through.

"Welcome!" The coach said cheerful but Dorian's eyes never abandoned the skater's movements. "Isn't he amazing?"

"Indeed" Was all he managed, in English this time and the bald man smiled subtly, wondering if what he was thinking was right. Soon, the spell broke and Chris realized he lost his coach so he resumed to simple skating, surprised when he saw they had company. Dorian felt almost embarrassed under the scrutinizing green lime eyes; he was expecting a cold approach but instead Chris hurried towards them with a big grin.

"Bonjour!" He said, resting both his elbows on the fence, his expression amused.

"Bonjour!" The man gulped and offered him the refined box with an apologetic smile. "For you, I was too peevish, unnecessarily" Chris didn't wait a second to untie the ribbon and open the box, surprised to find fairly big chocolate globes inside. "They're filled with caramel"

Chris's eyebrows furrowed a second before he looked up at the man and smiled widely with sincerity.

"You remembered?" Dorian didn't have the chance to reply because Chris was already humming in pleasure as he was biting from one, offering him another and then moving to Josef who was surprised by the exchange. He had no idea what has been going on between them but he was happy they were getting along once again. He requested a towel and after he put his black skate guards on he stepped outside, heading for the bench, still feeling a little tired. "How did you like my skating?"

Dorian was not sure how he should explain what just happened so he resumed to trivial words he was sure Chris heard many times before.

"It was simply amazing" The Swiss smiled, still drying his hair with the towel and then picked a big bottle of water.

* * *

Dorian was tumbling his fingers across the cold wood of his desk, distracted from the emails he should have responded to. It was Saturday night and he was celebrating his first month as a successful manager with a cup of green tea. His small apartment began to look a little more like "home" even if it lacked the feeling and he relaxed against the big chair he was sitting on.

He liked Switzerland for various reasons but having nice people around sure helped. During these weeks he decided he made the right decision about Chris. They spent a lot of time together and he was surprised by how good they got along. Behind all the flirting and teasing, Chris was a talented and intelligent young man and he was doing his best to help the people around him. He found that swimming pool for him and he ever showed him around in his free days, they went to the cinema, had various dinners and lunches together.

He still couldn't figure out just what he was feeling in certain moments spent with the skater but he didn't insist on the thought either. Sometimes, just like that time on ice, Christophe made his heart race and he was worried about this. It took only a certain smile to make his insides feel funny and afterwards he would feel weird, unsettled.

He was not stupid enough not to have clues about what was happening to him but he kept on denying, As long as he could remember, Dorian has only fallen in love with girls. It started with sweet love notes during middle school, flowers, stolen kisses during high school, passionate make outs. He knew about people who felt attracted towards the same sex but he never found himself among them, he had no inclination in that direction. So he decided all that was happening with Chris was his brain mistaking friendship and affection with romantic feelings. He was just lonely and overreacting.

"Yes" He declared to the empty room and got up, closing his laptop and heading to the living room to water his plants. He enjoyed caring for plants so he bought many as soon as he started decorating the place. He was feeling rather tired so sleep sounded wonderful, only his plans were interrupted by his phone ringing. He saw it was almost midnight and wondered who could be calling so late. When he saw Chris's picture appearing on the screen he hesitated.

It was a selfie, actually, that the skater took while they were on a nice terrace for lunch, when he spotted how "boring" Dorian's phone was. The man was talented at taking selfies so his eyes were glittering while he was pouting at the camera, unravelled.

"Hello?" There was loud music in the background and he could figure out Chris was in a club.

"Mon coeur!" His voice was jolly but the words were a little slurred and suddenly the music was muffled so he deducted he just entered the bathroom – or maybe got outside? "I need your help" Dorian was beginning to worry.

"What's happening, are you alright?"

"I've had a few drinks and I think paparazzi spotted me, could you come and pick me up?" He was sure that picking his drunk client up in the middle of the night wasn't written in the job's file but he also believed any cab driver would have sold the story so he sighed and accepted.

"Text me the address"

"Tres bien!" He hung up. His annoyance grew with each second but he dressed as quickly as possible and soon he was trapped at a red light, heading towards the night club. He was almost fed up with the place as soon as he entered it – it was too loud, the light was crazy and there were people grinding against each other everywhere. A girl came to rub her backside against him but he escaped as soon as possible and began to look around for blonde curls.

When he finally spotted Chris he was almost outraged with the way he was looking. He had a dark green shirt with a v-neck line and the tightest pants possible, a denim jacket and a long necklace around his neck. Of course he would have caught the paparazzi's eyes looking like that. He didn't even try to blend in with the crowd.

"Dorian!" The man shouted, purring the "r" and the so-called man brought an index finger to his lips to shush him.

"Follow me" He said simply but the man came to hug him – he obviously drank too much than he should have. He almost had to carry him towards the car and after he placed his belt on, the Swiss grinned.

"Bondage, huh?" The British man's face turned red – both with embarrassment and anger. He climbed in the driver's seat and started the car, looking around for photographers. They got out the back door but he still had to make sure they were not spotted. "You seem the vanilla type, though"

"Vanilla?" He asked distracted.

"No toys, just skin" Chris explained with a chuckle at the mortified expression on Dorian's face. "Vanilla is good too but it doesn't hurt to be kinky once in a while"

The manager decided to simply ignore the conversation and get the man back home. He also ignored the unusual nervousness as the Swiss continued to talk sexual matters. Once they arrived he got out and opened his door, sure he wasn't able to get up by himself.

"Come on, at least try to get up!" He said and the man graciously got up, chuckling. He rested against Dorian and at this point the latest wondered if he was putting on a show or he really needed help. "Which floor?" He asked in the elevator.

"Second" He pressed the button and waited until the doors opened and searched for a clue about the right apartment. Chris got his keys out but dropped them so the brown-haired man grabbed them and opened the door they were in front of. As soon as they got inside Dorian jumped at the long "meow" that came from the dark. "Ange" The blonde turned on the lights and bent to pick a white cat off the ground, presenting it to the other. "Dorian, this is Angelique" He petted the top of the small pet's head and freed her on the carpet.

Was he supposed to say he was pleased to meet her? He did that by petting her too and then remembered he saw various pictures of her in Chris's phone.

"She's beautiful"

"I know" He whispered in a voice women usually used to talk with babies.

"I'll leave you, then"

"No, I have to thank you somehow. You like tea!" He said a little too loud and Dorian smiled, even if he tried not to. "I think I have some tea somewhere" He began to look through the drawers and gasped when he finally found a box of mint tea. He huffed disappointed.

"What's the matter?"

"Expired" They burst into laughter at that but Chris ended with a pout. "I really wanted to thank you somehow." His eyes sparkled as he got closer to the small couch where the other was now sitting."There are other ways to repay you, though"

His words were laced with lust and Dorian gulped at the sound of that seducing voice. Soon, Chris was on the armrest, leaning dangerously close towards him, his eyes hypnotising. The older man was frozen in place, his heart threatening to break through his ribcage as he felt a minty breath on his skin. He wasn't sure how to react, he knew it was wrong but as soon as Chris's lips pressed against his he lost his head and he closed his eyes, strayed in the feeling. He expected him to be rough but instead he was passionate with a dose of gentleness, his mouth tasting sweet and his lips soft. He had no idea how that happened but their tongues were dancing together fervently and only when he heard Chris's deep moan he fully realized what was going on.

His hand sneaked between them and pushed onto the strong chest that was almost pressed against his and they parted, their harsh breaths matching. Chris grinned as soon as they looked at each other but Dorian didn't found the situation funny at all.

"Stop it" Was all that he managed and soon the skater rested his arms around him, in a half embrace. "I mean it, Chris! Stop it!" He said louder than intended. "I'm not gay!"

The tone was the thing that annoyed Christophe the most – the way he said the last word.

"I don't like to put labels on people or to be labelled" He seemed completely sober and his eyes were far from friendly so Dorian got up and struggled to put his shoes on, still dizzy from the previous act.

"Good night" He whispered hurried and closed the door behind him before he could hear the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! The end is a bit of a cliff-hanger but I promise it will be worth it *wink wink* Feel free to comment and tell me what you think! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰


	3. Trois

He didn't want to get up. He looked towards his nightstand where his alarm was ringing restless and sighed deeply at the thought of the various tasks he had to manage over the day. He cancelled the alarm and got up, dragging his feet towards the kitchen to make a so much needed coffee – he needed one badly after the agitated night in which he barely closed his eyes. It was Monday morning and he was ready to leave his house, the first time after the disastrous even on Saturday night when he almost made out with his client – his friend. That particular moment turned his world upside down, he had no idea what he was doing anymore or how he should react – around Christophe, around Josef.

He hoped Chris was going to play the drunk card and act like nothing happened but he couldn't be sure because the man in cause was unpredictable and he often acted differently from what he expected. Beside the tingling sensation left on his lips, the thing that haunted him during the night was the expression on the skater's face after he imposingly stated that he is not gay. He realized the words might have sounded insulting but it wasn't his intention to hurt the other, it was just his way of displaying the panic he was feeling. There was no way he could be in a relationship with Chris; he couldn't imagine something like that – he was not homophobic, far from it, he was simply sure of his sexuality.

He hissed in pain as a drop of boiling water fell on his skin as he was pouring it into his favourite cup. He turned the TV on, changing the channels bored, his brain not willing enough to process the hurried French words. He left the remote aside and swiped through his phone, checking his mail and sipping his coffee until he decided he would better get ready. The irony was that he was travelling towards Zurich with Chris for a three days trip on which they were to cover a few TV shows and important interviews. It was the most inappropriate time for something like that but he couldn't let Christophe lose so many things just because of their little misunderstanding. After he was done, he adopted a rather relaxed look and after he put his luggage in the trunk he started the car, trying to calm his fast-beating heart.

_It's gonna be alright._

He kept repeating these words in the past few days to the point where they became a mantra. He was wondering why was he feeling so guilty? After all, it was Chris who jumped on him, not the other way around. Maybe it was because he learnt to care for the man, or maybe because deep inside he couldn't deny he liked it.

He parked in front of the apartment complex and waited for about 20 minutes until he realized Christophe either forgot the time, either was having a bad hangover from the previous night out. It was his responsibility for them to get to Zurich in time to check in at the hotel so he got to the second floor and took a big breath before knocking on the door and faking a big and unnatural smile. He realized he was holding his breath only when the door opened and a stranger's figure appeared in front of him. He looked like a really young boy - maybe around 18? – with long, wavy silver hair that was seriously ruffled, a long and pointy nose that fitted perfectly in the middle of a skinny face, his baby blue eyes confused at first. If it wouldn't have been for the broad shoulders and the flat chest he would have passed as a girl but as soon as he smiled, Dorian recognized him as being the skater called Viktor Nikiforov.

"Good morning! You must be Dorian!" Viktor's voice was warm and his English was good, even if burdened by thick Russian accent. There were some noises in the background and the man turned around, opening the door further and making a few long strands uncover the side of his neck where some not so very subtle hickeys were outstanding on the pale skin. He was also wearing one of Christophe's shirt, Dorian observed, familiar with the piece of clothing. "Chris! Your manager is here!" He shouted and then turned to the petrified man.

"Nice to meet you" He managed after a few moments and gulped. Why was he feeling so uncomfortable? He was looking at the face of the world champion and his insides were twisting with an agitation that was not only irrational but also sickening. Christophe was an attractive man and he could fool around with whoever he wanted, also he was not gay so he had no reason to feel like this.

"Bonjour!" Chris announced generally, his toned body covered only by a towel that was hanging around his hips. "Take a seat, we'll be ready in 10, I promise" His grin was like the Cheshire cat's but Dorian knew him well enough to see it was not a genuine one. The man was only polite.

"We?"

"Hasn't Josef told you?" No, Josef hasn't told him anything.

"Vitya will be coming with us – we were invited together on that important ..." The rest was almost a blur because he couldn't concentrate. He realized he spaced out only when Christophe went closer to Viktor and nuzzled his hair. "You smell nice, baby bee." Baby bee? "Also, I don't remember telling you that you can borrow my shirt."

"You're gonna survive" Viktor said with a smirk and exited the room, heading towards the bathroom to brush his hair. Chris chuckled at the sassy answer and then looked around for his lost cup of coffee, sipping from it before looking straight into Dorian's eyes.

"Isn't he wonderful?" He hummed and Dorian dumbly nodded, distressed. He remembered how convincing he sounded when he declined any kind of affair going on between them; it seemed he was indeed a very good actor. "He's also gay" The last word rolled off his tongue almost offensively and Dorian took in a sharp breath, feeling taken aback. Chris wasn't going to pretend like nothing happened. After Viktor was done they carried their luggage to the car and he took the driving seat while the skaters decided to sit in the back where they just wouldn't stop talking.

They were gossiping about other skaters and celebrities, touching frequently and curiously enough, mentioning private matters, though Viktor was a lot more cautious than Chris. The latest insisted in braiding the other's hair and Dorian wondered how came the man knew to do that so well but didn't ask. In fact, he barely talked beside when the Russian asked him where they were and when he announced they were pulling over for a little while. The truth was he couldn't be speaking even if he tried to because he had a lump in his throat that's been seriously increasing in wideness with every kilometre. He was suffocating without reason and all he wanted was to arrive to that goddamn hotel. And they did, so he checked in – curiously enough, they were not sharing a room and after he dropped them off at their first jobs, he returned to the hotel where he decided he would rest a bit. He didn't remember driving being this exhausting.

He couldn't fall asleep, of course, so instead he called his mother and then his brother, Theodore, to tell them how things were going lately. In those moments he was feeling old and tired – 26 and lonely while his 30 years old brother was already married and had one beautiful daughter. He fought hard for his job, he spent all his life studying and trying to be the best in his field but in moments like these he was feeling useless.

He visited Fraumunster and Swiss National museum before Chris texted him he was done and he decided he should pick him up. The skater entered in the passenger seat and took of his big sunglasses before melting against the seat.

"Hi"

"Done already?"

"For today, yes" He started the car before looking over, seeing the other man rising one hand to his chin, fingers brushing the well trimmed beard covering his skin. "I don't like the off-season very much"

"Hmm?" Dorian asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I like skating, the other things are trivial" He sighed and then checked his phone. "Viktor still has some good hours to go. I would like to visit the Kunsthaus but it's up to you"

"Kunsthaus sounds good to me" He didn't expect for them to have free time but it was only normal as they had different schedules and the gold winner was a lot busier. After all, he was a Russian in Swiss and the reporters had no idea if they would have the chance to talk to him anytime soon.

He visited Zurich before, many times, in fact and Kunsthaus was familiar to him but he decided not to spoil the fun and bought the tickets before they entered. He liked paintings – who didn't? – but he didn't give museums a lot of importance, he was usually moving from one painting to another fast, after he observed everything that there was. Not small was the surprise when he realized just how slow the skater was moving, his eyes searching for everything there was to show. He didn't want to argue but once they got into the Van Gogh exhibition it became unsupportable.

He was at the end of the room while Christophe was still watching the first painting which was "La Moulin de la Galette". He approached him quietly, trying not to bother the other people who were examining the decorated walls; he was ready to open his mouth but was amazed by the sight. Christophe Giacometti was watching the canvas with big eyes, his eyelashes casting long shadows on his cheekbones, his lips slowly parted in such an innocent manner that it made him look like a child. He had no idea what happened but this was not the usual Chris. He gulped and the man blinked, the spell gone as he turned around, his lips forming a small smile.

"Don't you think Van Gogh is amazing?" Dorian nodded – didn't everyone already accepted the genius of the Dutch painter? "He's one of my favourite human beings"

"What do you mean?" Chris's smile widened, it was the type of smile people had plastered on their faces when they were talking about things they loved.

"Yes. When I was younger my parents always insisted in me being a person of culture so I was introduced to many things. One of them was painting and as I used to read about the painters' lives too, Vincent easily became my personal favourite."

"Why?" The question came naturally because he liked to see this part of Chris.

"Because he's been so underrated all his life." He left out a sarcastic chuckle. "He was considered a disappointment, never found his place. Did you know he only sold one painting during his life?" Dorian shook his head. "But he never gave up even after everyone abandoned him"

"Everyone?"

"His friends, his family – well, beside Theo, of course. His brother supported him all through everything"

"My brother's name is Theodore" Chris smiled, the first real smile he addressed him that day.

"You have something in common with one of my favourite human beings" He winked and moved to the next painting which was "The portrait of Joseph Roulin". "Josef Roulin was the entrepouseur des postes where Van Gogh was living and they became close friends. He actually ended painting the entire Roulin family."

It was fascinating because Chris was talking almost fondly about every painting, as if he was there when each of one was done. He liked to see that sparkle in his eyes, to hear his chuckle; the truth was he liked to watch Christophe, always. They were surrounded by priceless works of arts but the thing that attracted him the most was the magnetic figure next to him, the way his soft lips were moving ever so gently, the way his eyes lit with enthusiasm.

They spent a lot of time in each room and surprisingly, Dorian realized he was watching the images differently, as if he was seeing them for the first time. The place suddenly felt new. On their way out they stopped by the museum's shop that was filled with small and expensive stuff – the perfect place for someone as flashy as Chris. When Dorian saw a little trinket key with "La Moulin de la Galette" he knew it was perfect for an apology so he bought it when the skater already left, telling him he will wait outside. He asked for a nice box and for a ribbon too before grasping the little thing and hurrying towards the younger man who was staring at his phone.

"Viktor says he has a few more –" he stopped when he saw an extended hand holding an offering in front of him. "For me?"

"Yes, as a thank you for being my guide" Dorian smiled when he saw the eager expression on the blonde's face as he untied the ribbon and opened the box. "And for..." He understood what it was all about because his expression softened and he pulled the other into half a hug that was almost cautious.

"Thank you, I love it" They went to the zoo next where they admired the felines the most and then picked up Vitya from where he was and went to dine before going to shopping on Bahnhoffstrasse. Apparently the Russian was just as much of a shopaholic as Chris was and he was dragged in an endless session of shopping that left him exhausted. Viktor was a sweet guy, to top it. He was polite and not behaving like celebrity at all, which was comforting.

Back at the hotel they parted on the hall and Dorian finally took a shower and was turning on his laptop when there was a knock on his door. He knew already who it was but he didn't expect him to bring a bottle of champagne along.

"For a successful day?" The Swiss tried, making the brown-haired man laugh.

"You're just finding an excuse to drink"

"True" Chris winked and opened the bottle, filling two glasses.

"Viktor?"

"Out with some guy" He said impassively and chuckled at Dorian's shocked expression. "We're not in a relationship"

"Then what are you?" He was genuinely curious and he wondered why he was feeling so relieved.

"We're best friends... with benefits I guess" He hummed amused and offered the glass to the waiting man. "Have you seen the balcony?" The answer was not so they got outside where there were two chairs, a small round table between them and sat down, watching the lights of Zurich. They were in a rather central area so they could see the historical part of the city the best, which was a wonder to see, illuminated with different colours.

The silence fell for a few moments and weirdly enough, the atmosphere was serene. They made up, after all.

"Doesn't it bother you to know he goes out with someone else?" Chris rose his eyebrows at the questions.

"No, as long as they're not assholes" He chuckled as if it was an inside joke. Dorian could have never done something like that, he couldn't even imagine being part of such a relationship so it was hard to understand for him. "He's an amazing guy but we're too alike"

"Both famous skaters?" They chuckled at that.

"No. We're both the needy type, that's why were so good at putting on shows. We like attention" They sure expressed themselves differently – while Viktor was shyly attracting the compliments with his skills, Chris was the loud type who always monopolized the scene. If you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't have guessed he lived for spotlights and approval. "But I guess everyone wants it" He poured another glass of champagne and began to sip from it. "Don't you?"

"My family is rather easily impressionable" They both chuckled. "But I worked hard because my father died when I was young" Chris's eyebrows shoot for the sky.

"I am sorry"

"It's alright. He had severe health problems all his life so it was only natural but my brother and I had to do our best so we could support my mother." Mrs. Quinn had no qualification overall because her husband and her started with near to nothing so once her husband passes away she was stuck with different jobs which could help her keep her children in school. They had an apartment of their own, thank God, and there were savings – but they were supposed to only be used for Theodore and Dorian's college tuition. "We used to deliver newspapers in the suburb where we were living, for example"

"Sometimes I wish I would have had a sibling but on the other hand I am glad my parents stopped at one"

"Why?"

"Because my parents are not exactly the loving type" He chuckled darkly. "They're workaholics and were completely uninterested in anything else beside my school results."

"Not even skating?" Dorian asked, eyes widening at the statement.

"They despise skating because it took me away from college and being a doctor or a lawyer."

"Maybe they would change their minds if they'd see you skate" The British man stated, receiving a questioning look. "I honestly think you skating is one of the most beautiful things I've ever witnessed" The words left his mouth without him processing how that might sound and Chris's lips parted in awe, giving the manager the clue he overstepped. The blonde laughed lowly and looked away, unable to look into those ashy green eyes anymore.

"I don't understand you" He murmured and Dorian gulped, drinking from his glass more because he couldn't understand himself either.

"I apologize"

"If I were a woman..." Christophe started hesitantly. "Would you have been considering taking a chance with me?" It was a painful question, really because he had no control over his nature but there was no answer which made him straighten his back and abandon the subject. "I think I will go to sleep"

He was gone before Dorian had the chance to stop him, leaving the older man sigh deeply into the cold night.

* * *

"Merde!" He groaned, looking at himself in the mirror, drops of water framing his figure. He was having bags under his eyes, which was abnormal during the offseason when he could rest more than usually. There was something bugging him, though, and he had no idea how to react because it was the first time it was happening to him.

He was not stupid, he knew he had a pretty face and a perfect body and there were many guys out there lusting for him but somehow he managed to take a liking to one man that stood outside that category. Overall, a straight one. It might have been because Dorian paid attention to more than looks and because they could freely talk about anything, either way it was annoying him and keeping him up at night which was very unlikely. Christophe Giacometti wasn't doing the love-sickness thing.

He got out of the room and then inside Viktor's, knowing he needed something to keep Dorian off his mind. Viktor came back earlier and told him he was going to sleep so when he entered the space he left his house shoes aside before heading for the bed where the Russian was sleeping tightly on a side. He slipped under the covers and as he was a light sleeper, Vitya turned around, his eyelids heavy with tiredness.

"Chris?"

"Hmm?" He asked and the silver haired man scooted closer to rest his head on his friend's chest, his breath falling warm on material covering his skin.

"Did something happen?"

"No"

"Liar." A big pause followed. "Tell me, is it about Dorian?" It was interesting because he was sure he never said a word about his manager. "You're acting weird around him – you're either off or over the top"

"I like him"

"So what stops you?" Viktor got up, blue eyes searching for an answer. He never heard of Christophe backing off from a flirt.

"He's straight." The Russian wanted to comment that the way the man was sometimes staring at him when he thought no one was looking was not straight at all but he kept the remark for himself, knowing it would only do worse. "Tell me about your date"

"Asshole, called me princess all night" They both laughed at that.

"Well, he was probably overwhelmed by your beauty" Chris winked and Viktor moaned.

"I console myself with the idea that he probably has a tiny dick"

"The tiniest" The Swiss agreed and Vitya got up, hooking a leg around his hip before jumping on top of him, their private parts rubbing slowly. "I'm in the mood" He breathed and the blonde got up, grabbing a fistful of hair to pull him in a long and sloppy kiss. He needed this too, he wanted to forget everything that was going on, he wanted to lose himself inside Viktor and forget all about green eyes and gentle smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story ~ I hope you are as hooked by this couple (well-almost couple) as I am! Feel free to leave comments! xx


	4. Quatre

He looked at the door hesitantly. As childish as it was, he wanted to run away and come up with a lame excuse but of course he didn't do that, instead he knocked on the dark polished wood. It was almost 6 PM, one of his rare days off and here he was standing – outside Christophe's apartment, just because the man asked him to. He wanted to convince himself it was because he had no other friends but deep inside he knew that was untrue and it was merely because he wanted to spend some time with the skater. The door opened and Chris smiled brightly before saluting and stepping back, letting Angelique move closer and rub herself against the older man's leg, meowing in the process.

"Hello" His voice was hoarse so he cleared his throat before his eyes roamed on Chris's body. He was dressed casually but had an apron with "Sexy Cook" written on that made him look weirdly domestic.

"Dinner is almost ready" He then walked towards what Dorian thought that it was the kitchen. Dinner? He stepped out of his shoes and after he left his jacket at the hanger he followed the man, feeling uneasy. It was easy to find the kitchen because of the delicious smell that made his mouth water and he was surprised to see the room was pretty big and Chris was moving from one place to another hurriedly, avoiding the table that was settled in the middle, covered with a flawless white tablecloth. There were flowers on it, along with two plates and he watched them, feeling his heartbeat increasing. He couldn't remember the last time he took part in such a thing. "I hope lasagna is alright"

He blinked before Chris turned around to force an answer out of his mouth.

"Of course" He was obviously confused so the blonde chuckled and grabbed a bottle of wine along with two glasses and poured some in each before offering one to his manager.

"This is my way of repaying you for a well-done job" He meant the trip to Zurich that went smoothly. "I like to cook – I sometimes cook for Josef too"

"You don't have to repay me, it's my job" Was all that Dorian was able to process and Chris chuckled again.

"What if I want to?" The tone was teasingly and the timer the Swiss set began to ring so he hurried to the oven, grabbing two thick gloves on the way. It looked delicious as he patiently cut generous portions and placed them on the plates, Dorian watching him helpless, not sure what he could do to help. Once Chris sat in front of him he chuckled again, amused by the distressed expression on the man's face. "This is not my plan of seducing you – you can calm down and enjoy the food"

Dorian couldn't understand why he felt disappointed by the clarification.

"Then what is it?"

"A friendly dinner" Chris said, choosing his words carefully. The British man nodded and took the first bite of the food, his eyes widening when it melted on his tongue. It was heavenly – he couldn't remember the last time he ate something this good. He looked almost cartoon-ish so Chris burst into laughter. "How is it?"

"Delicious!" The blonde grinned satisfied and tasted the food himself, content with the dish. "Isn't it curious that even if it's cooked food, the one at the restaurant still tastes different."

"I think it has something to do with the feelings put in it too" Chris commented and Dorian chuckled.

"Cheesy. Do you cook a lot?"

"Only when I have time and I am not too tired. We had a cook in our household and she taught me how to prepare every dish I liked. Ever since I started to live on my own I do it a lot more, don't you?"

"Not really" Dorian could cook – mac and cheese was the best of his cuisine but he could survive with that and take out. His repertoire was far more limited than Christophe's, that was for sure.

"Your wife used to cook for you?" He sighed, aware that the other was very interested in this matter. He decided he might speak now and pass the tens of questions that might have followed. Subtle or not, they were too much for him.

"No, she almost never cooked. We've been married for four years and she only cooked for me on Christmas and on birthdays, I think" He sighed and Chris began to process the information, his eyes fixing Dorian's bored-looking face.

"Four years is a long time"

"Too long but I was young and naive" He knew the Swiss wouldn't ask further. "She took everything for granted" He said that like it was the reason for the divorce so Chris simply nodded, feeling a little guilty for the change in the atmosphere. "I guess you don't think much about marriage" The skater burst into laughter.

"I'm not exactly the marrying type, you see –"

"Obviously"

"Do you think low of me because of that?"

"No, it's a matter of personality. I couldn't have sex without involving feelings" He sipped from his wine and watched Christophe do the same, his lips quirked in a small smile still. "Have you ever had a real relationship?"

"Just one and it was back in high school. I've never been interested in something like that ever since." Dorian raised a brow.

"Has he hurt you hurt that badly?"

"Lack of time, actually. I don't think we should judge opportunities based on past disasters." The British smiled, knowing Chris was subtly signalling him he should move on. Sassy. He poured more wine in his glass and raised it as if he was proposing a toast.

"Let's drink to that"

"Très bien" The blonde winked and just like that, Dorian was hooked. He found himself as he always did when he was around the man, passing a limit that allowed no way back. He relaxed and they began to cheerfully chat, like they were best friends and knew each other ever since the beginning of time. Hours passed by without them realising and soon Dorian checked the time to see it was near midnight and decided it was time for him to go home. He was in high spirits and confident so once they reached the door he had to ask.

"So what were your intentions with me?" He was referring to that night when they kissed.

"You already caught my attention by that night but the booze made it seem like a perfect chance"

"To sleep with me?"

"I don't have one-night stands with people I know beforehand, especially not with people I work with. But I was not necessarily planning our future relationship either, I was simply drawn to you. I had a crush, I guess" The words sounded silly so he laughed lowly at the last part, looking straight into ashy greens. "But you're straight and not interested and I respect that"

Too bad he did because as soon as the conversation started Dorian's heart was ready to run out of his chest and into a marathon. His palms were sweaty and he couldn't get enough of the idea that Chris really liked him.

"I –" Words were failing him. He was dumb; what was he going to say? He decided not to involve himself amorously with anyone after Beatrice and the change was too sudden but that was the way he always was – feeling too much too fast, getting hurt because of that. And still, Chris wasn't the type to play with others' feelings, he was honest and franc. He realised he's been staring in silence for a few minutes now so he straightened his back when he felt Angelique clinging to his pants with small claws.

"Now, now, that's not the way I've raised you" The Swiss muttered sweetly, picking the small pet up to stop her from destroying the clothing.

"Good night! Thank you for the meal!" He managed before getting out the door. He was in the elevator when he hit the button that opened the doors and stepped back in the hall, looking around foolishly. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously before turning a few times around and finally deciding he needed to do something about his feelings. Chris has been nothing but good to him so why not?

The problem was that Chris was the outgoing fun type and he automatically compared him with his ex-wife. But as the younger man said, you couldn't judge people based on other's mistakes. Just because the skater enjoyed himself didn't mean he was going to repeat the history. So he knocked on the door and waited, his knees almost giving out until a confused Chris greeted him.

"Have you forgotten anything?" Dorian shook his head and fixed emerald green eyes. It was his turn to take action so before the other could react their lips smashed together in a barbaric and miscalculated way, teeth colliding. Hot tongues searched for each other and Chris wrapped his arms around the the taller man's neck, holding him long enough to be satisfied by the contact. They were both tasting of wine but he decided Dorian had an overall sweet aroma that was addictive.

When they finally parted, the older man rested his head on the nearest shoulder, taking in the expensive cologne. His mind went blank so he had to take a moment before fear crept inside his bones and he stepped back, hurrying towards the elevator.

Christophe stepped outside to watch the man leaving, breathless and wondering what just happened. He got startled when Angie meowed and grinned widely before picking the cat and heading towards his bedroom. His hands were shaking and he laughed out loud when he realised that, feeling electrified. His first intention was to pick up his phone and called Viktor but he gave up on the idea when he realised he didn't want to share those sweet moments with anyone else in the world.

* * *

"I can't make it today" His voice was filled with the discomfort people who couldn't lie experimented. He was acting like a coward. "I feel sick, I don't know what is going on, I might have caught a cold" He wasn't completely lying, he really wasn't feeling well but that was not because of a virus, it was because he couldn't assume his actions and it was way worse. He looked at the raindrops sliding down the window and sighed.

"It's normal, the weather's been changing like crazy lately!" Josef agreed. "Don't worry, Chris will manage by himself today" The man was too nice and Dorian felt a tinge of guilt. They small talked for a bit and then he hung up, heading towards the bathroom where the tub was filled.

If there was a thing he loved to do on a rainy day it was to take a long and warm bath, maybe even read a bit while soaking. He stripped his robe and sat down, making small waves around him and closed his eyes when he felt his entire body relaxing against the hard texture of the tub. He tried to read some from his copy of "Lord Savile's Crime and Other Stories" but gave up after he read the same line five times.

He exhaled loudly and the echo almost startled him. He was scared of what was going on – he was afraid of admitting how smitten he was for Chris but he reached his limit and he couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't remember the last time someone made him feel so enthusiastic and frightened at the same time but it made him feel crazily alive and he was drunk on the emotion. Christophe has been the only thing omnipresent in his mind all night long – Chris laughing at one of his plain jokes, Chris watching him between unbelievable long eyelashes as he sipped from his frappe, Chris grinning for a picture, Chris winking and including him in every conversation with the people he was working so he wouldn't feel left out, Chris acting like they were the closest friends even they barely knew each other for a couple of months. He had no idea how he was going to do that but he decided he will make it work.

He spent the day lazing around, watching a few old movies and trying to convince himself that he was ready for a change. It's been 2 years, for God's sake! It was around 7 PM when he heard knocks on the door and his interest perked, wondering who in the world was looking for him. His heart began racing as he stepped towards the door but his face fell when he saw there was no skater outside. Instead of a blonde head, a brunette one appeared, bangs contrasting light blue eyes and a too-red lipstick he has been hating all his life. Surprise was a small thing compare to what he was feeling.

"Beatrice? What the -?" He knew that expression, she was looking for compassion. If this would have happened in UK he would have told her to leave but they were in Switzerland.

"Please don't make me leave, I flew all the way here so we could talk" He sighed, his stomach dropping but he stepped aside so she could enter, defeated by the situation. She got her boots off and Dorian watched her slender and feminine figure enter his living room, probably searching around for the proof of a new relationship. "You have a very nice place here"

"Thank you" He said curt and then followed her when she sat on the sofa. "Tell me what do you want"

"You know what I want." Her hand covered his but he withdrew it like burnt. "I want you, Dorian"

"That's not possible. If that's all you have to say I will look for a hotel in which you can spend the night" He got up and turned on his laptop but before he could access it she continued.

"I have no money" He turned around, in disbelief and saw her fists were clenching and unclenching - she was not lying. In that moment the realisation hit him – she didn't look attractive anymore, even if she didn't change at all. He couldn't help himself but compare her to a certain someone and with all her feminine grace and her beautiful features, he would have chosen Chris again and again.

"Only you could do something so reckless" He breathed out, sarcastic and closed his eyes, raising a hand to his forehead, thinking hard about what was to do. He knew what she planned and unfortunately he was very close to offer what she wanted. "I will buy you a plane ticket for tomorrow." He decided. If money was all he took to make her leave, he was willing to sacrifice any amount.

"And where will I spend the night?" He turned around and watched how she innocently played with the hem of her white blouse. Luckily enough he knew to read right through it.

"On my couch, no funny business, though" She nodded and bit her lip as if she was worried. They stood in silence for a long time and Dorian realised how annoyed was only by breathing the same air as her. Of course she would come to ruin the happiness clouding around him, it was exactly her style.

"You're so cold" He laughed sarcastically.

"I don't think that needs any more explanations"

"I've changed" He smirked darkly.

"Beatrice, you can't change even if you wanted to. You probably just broke up with some douchebag" By her expression he knew he was right, not that it was the first time. He had no idea why but the women always came to him after each bad experience – reminding him again and again that she only signed the divorce paper because he asked her to, not because she wanted. Either way, it made no difference.

"I never realised back then just how good you were to me"

"I was not good. I was a fool whom you tricked again and again." He straightened his back and headed towards the kitchen, closely followed by the woman. "I'll prepare dinner now"

* * *

Chris's day has been amazing – in fact, he couldn't remember the last time he passed an entire training day without missing a single jump. Jose f and everyone told him he was radiating and he accepted their compliments with a wicked smile that implied more than it was true.

He couldn't believe a simple kiss could make him feel like this. He's been disappointed when Josef told him Dorian wasn't making it today but he decided he shouldn't overthink and instead respect the program the man put together for him, following the steps closely. He was done only around 7 and the first thing he did after he took a shower was to wash the few vegetables he bought on the way home and to prepare the most delicious soup of all times. He wasn't expecting anything, really, he just wanted to see Dorian and make sure he was feeling better.

He sang non-stop during the cooking process and after he was done he put a generous amount in a casserole before calling for a cab. In moments like these he wished he had a car – and a driving licence. He was happy that the soup was still warm when he arrived in front of Dorian's place. He asked his coach for the address but he was nervous because it was the first time he saw the place and he was curious how it looked like. He entered the building and took the elevator to the fourth floor, checking his wristwatch. It was 8:30, early enough to consider this a decent visit. He felt his heart flutter when he knocked on the door and ran his fingers through his curls, making sure he was presentable. His eyes widened when he saw a woman answered instead of Dorian but he smiled politely, thinking he might have got the wrong address.

"Dorian Quinn?"

"He's using the bathroom" She had a thick British accent. "Can I help you?" His eyes roamed across her body, confused and when he realised she was wearing one of Dorian's shirts he almost dropped the soup.

"No, no" His voice sounded weird because he felt like he was choking back tears."Who are you?"

"His wife, Beatrice" She smiled and he felt stupid. In fact, he felt like the dumbest creature on earth.

"Thank you" He wasn't disappointed, he was falling from cloud nine and he felt like he couldn't grasp on anything on the way down. He was feeling like he's been walked on by this secretive man he's been idealising. Dorian played the innocent card while he was two-timing, making a fool out of him and making him believe he really cared. It has been a game all along.

His knuckles whitened because of the force he was holding the casserole with and he turned on his heels before climbing down the stairs, not patient enough to wait for the elevator. He was feeling like bursting anytime and all he knew was that he had to get as far away as possible in the shortest time.

Dorian was washing his hands when he thought he heard voices outside but decided it might be the neighbours; then he got out and saw Beatrice's surprised expression. He knew something was off.

"There's been a weird guy at the door"

"Who gave you the-" He stopped himself, alarmed when he understood who the "weird guy" probably was. "What did you tell him?"

"That you're using the bathroom. He never told me his name, he just left"

"Shit!" Dorian said. He knew there was a big misunderstanding going on, he knew there was something Beatrice said, otherwise Chris wouldn't have left but he had no time to investigate. He hurried outside in his house shoes and closed the door behind him. He heard hurried steps and looked on the spiral staircase to see Chris was on the first floor, running like he's never seen him before. "Chris!" That only made him increase the speed, overtook by the adrenaline so Dorian began running himself, thankful for the resistance he built because of swimming. He caught Chris right before he exited the building. He could barely breathe but he grasped the man's arm, making him drop what he was holding and spread soup all over the cold stone the floor was made of. "Wait!"

"No" Chris looked him, his eyes flooded with unshed tears. "Fuck you"

"I don't know what she told –"

"Oh, she told me enough! You know what? I am sick and tired of you fucking around with my mind"

"Chris!" Dorian insisted and caught the man's fingers when he tried to leave again. Emerald greens fixed his face, waiting. His long lashes were wet and one of them fell and stuck on his cheek when he blinked, his expression pained. Dorian was trying to formulate words when Chris smirked sarcastically, tears cascading his skin.

"Exactly" He said and liberated himself from the hold, trying not to trip as soon as he stepped on the alley. He had no idea where the cab station was so when he felt he was far enough he stopped to sit on a wooden bench in front of a building and tried to cease his tears. He needed a few minutes to regain his breath and stop that stupid crying and when he finally did he chuckled bitterly. Dorian couldn't even explain himself – he skipped the day after they kissed because he regretted it and instead he spent it with his wife or ex-wife or whoever she was. She must've been someone really close to him if she was wearing his clothes. He took his phone out and dialled Josef's number, telling him the name of the street he was on so he could come and pick him up.

He took the passenger seat and tried to act cool but his eyes were red and his face a bit swollen so the bald man sighed, stopping the car and turning towards him.

"What happened, kid?" Chris tried but failed to smile.

"Nothing"

"Christophe..." Josef has never been anything but understanding with him but this time, he felt like he had no energy and there was no point in talking about this. At least not now. All he wanted was to get home and sleep this ache away.

"I don't want to work with Mr. Quinn anymore."

"But you did such a good job together! And you know it's not easy to find a good manage– "

"I promise I won't ask for any other favour ever again" The tone scared the Czech, that's how serious it was so he simply nodded and started the car, deciding it wouldn't be wise to ask for more.

"Okay." In more than half an hour they reached Chris's place and the younger man was ready to leave when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it compassionately. "Take the day off tomorrow, I will find you a new manager" The blonde nodded and as soon as he got out began to walk fast towards the building, cold air burning his lungs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Feel free to leave comments if you like it! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )


	5. Cinq

He had no idea how much time has passed since he started staring towards a fixed point but he regained his senses and felt the pithy smell of soup. He looked on the ground and saw the puddle there, trying to connect the dots – Chris probably came to offer it to him. Maybe he even cooked it. He dragged his feet upstairs slowly and ignored Beatrice's searching expression, going straight to the bedroom to bring everything she needed so she would leave him alone.

"Who was he?"

"Christophe Giacometti" He mumbled uninterested in making small talk. "Good night!" The brunette grabbed his hand, stopping him. "What?"

"Let's catch up" He sighed.

"I am seriously asking you to never look for me again after you leave tomorrow" He managed to formulate, thinking only briefly about what he was saying.

"Dorian, baby" She tried and went closer, wrapping her arms around him and being slowly pushed away. "What happened to you? You're not yourself"

"Beatrice! Stop this! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" His tone rose way too much so she put on her offensive expression, her hands resting on her hips.

"You have someone else?"

"And what if I do?! We divorced two years ago. You cheated on me again and again, no matter what, I can't trust you anymore!" He wanted to pull his hair in frustration, tired of this conversation.

"So you do have someone" That's all what she processed and Dorian groaned annoyed.

"Not your business! Even if I didn't we would never be together again!" He muttered a good night and headed towards the bedroom where he spent the rest of the night squirming in his bed, unable to close an eye.

He thought of calling Chris but decided it was better to sort things out face to face. He couldn't wait to get to work the next day but as he was dressing he received a call and the man on the other end told him he was relocated to another office and was going to manage some dancer. He thought they got the wrong number so he called Josef, feeling his blood pressure getting high with each second that passed.

"Hello!"

"Hey, Dorian! How are you?" He explained what was going on and panicked when the coach sighed. "It was Chris's request" He could not believe his ears.

"Is he there? Could I speak to him?"

"He doesn't have training today, he's probably sleeping at this hour" He thanked him and after he hung up he hurried outside the room, finding Beatrice making pancakes in the kitchen. He was dumbfounded at the domestic picture but didn't give many explanations before he grabbed the car keys and left, hurrying towards the vehicle. He couldn't let this end this way, he couldn't even think of the pain written on Christophe face. He was a fool for not speaking his mind back then but he couldn't change that now so drove to the skater's place, trying not to lose his courage on the way. Before he realised he was standing in front of a now well-known door and convincing himself they were gonna figure it out somehow. A few seconds of knocking. Silence. He held his breath when he finally heard some steps that stopped by the door but didn't answer.

"Chris?" He tried but the name fell hard in the empty space, followed by a sigh. "Let's talk, please" He continued.

"Leave" The sound was muffled but it was definitely Christophe's voice, a hoarser version of it.

"Please. Give me 5 minutes – after 5 minutes I promise I will leave you alone if that's what you want" The door opened hesitantly and he entered, finding a bad-looking Christophe. In fact, it probably was the first time he saw the man like this, with red swollen eyes and with the hair in every possible direction. Even like that he was looking drop-dead gorgeous. "Good morning"

Chris spent last night drinking, on the phone with Vitya so his morning was not that good. Especially that he never wanted to see the man who stood now in front of him again.

"I fell in love with you" Dorian whispered and the skater blinked surprised, trying to ignore his headache. From all the things he imagined he could hear, he didn't expect to something like this. So he burst into a chuckle that startled the British man.

"No" Was his curt answer.

"What do you mean no?"

"You have a wife" Dorian gasped, appalled by the idea.

"I have an ex-wife. A crazy one who flew here without any money, just to disturb my life" He added and Christophe's eyebrows furrowed because he was not sure if he should believe that or not. "I would never do something like that and you know it"

Maybe that explanation was not enough.

"Then why have you skipped work?"

"Because I needed time to think things through." He was a slow man, he needed to examine every possibility before deciding anything, especially something this important. "And I realised I've fallen for you" Chris knew these were big words for Dorian, he hardly joked with these type of things. "But it's difficult for me"

"Because I'm a man" The skater's heart was on the verge of breaking again.

"Because I've never took loving a man in consideration. Which is bad, because I am not good with romance either" He gulped, trying to look as if he was joking even if he was dead serious. "But I really want to try"

Christophe sighed. His mood has been constantly changing ever since Dorian appeared, he knew he had feelings for him but it was tiring and nothing guaranteed him they were gonna make it. They both got baggage and Chris was inexperienced when it came to real relationships. Sex was a lot more different than what Dorian proposed.

"5 minutes passed." The expression on the British man's face was priceless, like a puppy's who's been kicked out in the rain, so he burst into laughter. "Do you want coffee?"

"Really?" When the blonde nodded, he undressed his jacket, not giving a damn about the fact that he left Beatrice alone in his home and that maybe he had other things to do. He followed him towards the kitchen where it was already smelling of coffee and sat at the familiar table, observing there was a bouquet of irises in the middle of it. He wondered if Chris was the one to buy them or he received them but he didn't ask, not wanting to disturb what was going on. Soon, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him and he saw it had Garfield on it so he grinned. The skater sat down himself but realised something was wrong so he left the room, coming back a minute later with a pair of round glasses on his nose. He lost his breath when he saw the change – Christophe was beautiful. "You wear glasses?"

"Yea, my sight is bad. I usually wear contacts" His voice was monotone, as if he didn't want to talk about it that much.

"I like glasses better" The younger man's eyes widened surprised and he gave a small smile.

"Thank you." He rarely wore glasses outside the house and that was because he never felt comfortable with them. A long pause followed. "I am not –" _Your plaything._ "What if you're gonna tell me one day that you realise you can't truly love me because I'm not a woman?"

"Chris" Dorian was begging. He didn't know how to explain that once he made a decision he rarely changed his mind. "I won't" The Swiss still hesitated, biting his index finger worried.

"Okay" He whispered and Dorian's eyes lit like the sky on the fourth of July. Chris only laughed at that and proceeded to tell him what happened the previous night. He decided to call Josef to settle things with the whole managing thing if Dorian was going to explain what was going on with the woman he saw at the apartment.

Dorian met Beatrice in his first year of college – they were attending the same classes because they picked the same major. She was only his second girlfriend but he was fired up whenever he was around her so he decided to propose after only three months and they married all too soon. Back then he didn't realize just how much he was hurrying even if his brother and mother asked him to wait some more and he was caught in a series of unpleasant events. He was the one to take care of the small apartment they had rented, he prepared food as many times as possible, all that while she was out late almost every day. He didn't suspect her cheating until someone told him what they saw and after he got over this and she promised she wouldn't do it again she still did until he couldn't handle it anymore. He was thankful they never thought of children, otherwise it would have been a thousand times more horrible.

"And now she wants you back?" Chris frowned.

"Yes, but that will never happen" The blonde nodded, still a bit unconvinced and Dorian felt the need to intervene. "Hey, don't overthink this, I have no interest in her"

Chris faked a smile but the British man saw right through him and grabbed his hand over the table, intertwining their fingers. The touch was simple but the skater felt his body relaxing and he nodded again, this time more forcefully.

"I have to take her to the airport at 4 but until then and after I am free, do you want to go out?"

They decided to meet at 7 for a date. Aside from holding hands they had no contact until they parted and even if Chris would have offered to make brunch, he decided it was better to be patient. As soon as they parted he grinned from ear to ear at Angelique who looked at him like he was going crazy. It was finally happening – what he wished for all along. So he began preparing – he decided to ask Viktor for help with the clothes after he explained what happened, he heard the hesitation in his friend's voice.

"An ex-wife? I don't know what to say about that, she might be a problem. Also, you're his first guy, you might be disappointed"

"But he said he loved me and I like him a lot" Viktor chuckled, knowing there was no way back now that Chris was like this. "Isn't being his first guy a good thing, though?"

"Well, I doubt he will want to bottom if that's what you think about" The blonde chuckled and shook his head, looking at himself in the mirror. He wore dark green jeans and a beige collar shirt and he looked amazing, his hair finally put in place.

"Why does everything have to be sexual with you?"

"With me? Did you just say that, Christophe Giacometti?" They both burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay, I get the idea. Though I doubt I'll get laid anytime soon" He muttered as he put his leather wristwatch on. He was ready to take his glasses off when he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. "He told me he liked me in glasses"

"Then wear glasses" The Russian said and Chris decided he should. "Is he picking you up?"

"Yes."

"Classy" In his bedroom in St. Petersburg, Viktor was painting his nails, amused by the enthusiasm of his friend. "I hope he gets you to a good place"

"Maybe movie after" Chris said, applying some perfume before he heard some knocks on the door. "I have to go" He said hurried.

"I'll be waiting for your call tonight!"

"Bye, Viktor!" He faked an annoyed tone but he couldn't help his amusement as he hung up and hurried towards the door, almost tripping when he reached it. He actually kicked the hanger and an umbrella fell off, startling him. "Merde" He left it there and then opened the door, grinning widely as he adopted one of his sexy poses."Hi"

"Hi" Dorian was holding a bouquet of lavender-coloured roses that were offered to him. "These are for you." He took in a sharp breath as he examined Christophe from head to toe. "You look amazing" He never thought that about any other man but there was no better word to describe what he was seeing. The man in cause smiled happily and then took the flowers, raising on his tiptoes to kiss the Dorian's cheek.

"Thank you, mon tresor" He excused himself so he could put them in a proper vase and then hurried to put his shoes on and be ready for leaving. Dorian was already feeling flustered and when they reached the car he realized he looked up for the place but forgot to get the address so he took his phone out and excused himself a thousand times. "Relax" Chris said as he rested against the chair. When he saw the street they were supposed to he had an idea. "It's near this place, don't you want to walk there?"

"Okay, sure" The blonde was rather bohemian and he loved long walks during the night. The sky was clear and there were quite a few people on the streets, some visiting, some simply enjoying the city, like they did. "Do you want to go somewhere after dinner too?"

"Movie?" Chris asked and Dorian shook his head.

"Theatre; well, if you want to"

"Theatre is perfect" He agreed and grabbed the other man's hand that was teasingly brushing against his. Dorian's hand was sweaty because of the nervousness but the skater didn't say anything, enjoying the warmth as he squeezed the fingers between his. There were some people looking but the blonde didn't seem to mind, he ignored them and continued to blabber about all type of things, trying to make the mood lighter.

By the time they arrived to the restaurant they were already joking around. It was a fancy place and it looked very expensive too so Chris didn't say anything before they sat at the reserved table and the waiter brought their menus. He asked them if they wanted wine and the Swiss hesitantly watched his partner who knew already what he was thinking.

"Of course. Chris?" They took a bottle of red wine and then ordered their food.

It wasn't a surprise they had fun – they got along very well before too, all that changed was that now they were holding hands and they didn't have to keep their loving comments for themselves. The play has been a comedy and they laughed to their hearts content while watching it. In the middle of it Chris turned to ask Dorian something but his words ceased when he saw the happy expression on the British man's face. His nose was crooked and his lips seemed inviting so he gulped at the idea of kissing him and began to stare at their linked hands that were resting on the armrest. He felt his heart beating faster with no reason and when Dorian turned to look at him curiously he shook his head before turning to look at the actors on the scene.

* * *

"Don't you want to come inside for a cup of tea?" They were in front of his apartment when the older man bit his lower lip, knowing he wanted to.

"If it's okay with you"

Angelique greeted them at the entrance and Chris went to refill her bowl with food before he got two cups out. The water was on the stove when he sat beside Dorian on the small sofa and looked at him with big eyes. He knew what he wanted but he didn't know if he was allowed yet. The glimpse in the brown-haired man's eyes was clear so he pressed his lips against the other's closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet flavour. His tongue was soon welcomed into the other's mouth and they moaned at the same time, Chris's hands wrapping around his partner's neck, holding him in place. They were lost in each other and Dorian's fingers began to search the outstanding shoulder blades, gripping at the skin between them. Damn, was the Swiss a good kisser.

There was a loud sound and Angelique meowed.

"Chris, the water" He tried but it was useless because the blonde wasn't done yet. He bit the man's lower lip and then pressed chase kisses down his chin, until he reached the back of his ear where he began to suck, making the manager moan loudly and cross his legs, searching for some friction. "Chris" This time the man pulled away and blinked, his parted lips swollen.

"Yes, mon coeur?" He grinned at the flushed skin on his lover's cheeks and realized just how turned on the man was. His mouth attacked the neck area next and this time Dorian felt he was going to spill in his pants, especially when Chris's hand began to roam up and down his thighs, knowing exactly what it was doing. The burn caused by the small beard combined with the magic of his fingers made him lose his mind but he didn't want that, it was only their first date.

"Stop, Chris"

The skater stopped as if he was slapped, the words too familiar. His eyes widened, confusion combined with hurt painting his features. He was rejected.

"Let's take it easy"

"Why?" Chris gulped. "Just because it's morally correct?" Dorian sighed.

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Because you don't feel attracted to me because I'm a man" The British man furrowed his brows.

"Christophe! I would not be having an erection right now if that was the case" The skater blinked rapidly before chuckling, beginning to relax. "Let's not hurry; I want us to get to know each other better before we jump in bed, okay?" A nod was all it took for him to peck those delicious lips again.

The water was spilled all over the stove and floor so he cleaned it and made proper tea this time, that they drank while talking, trying to keep a minimum distance so they wouldn't be tempted to end up making out again. It was kind of silly, really but their fingers were itching with the need to touch. It was past midnight and Chris had to get up at 6 to go at the rink but he didn't want to stop anything, instead he was listening to the stories about high school or college Dorian who seemed so different from the man himself. When the British man did see the time he realised his over-staying.

"You have a long day tomorrow, don't you?"

"Don't you already know my program?" Chris teased and made the other chuckle. The brown-haired man got up and headed for the door, followed by the skater.

"I do. Do you want to have lunch together?"

"Bien sur" He said, admiring that bubble ass when the man bent to tie his shoe laces. He could not stop admiring him – he was a fine specimen even if he was not aware of that; the whole package: mind and body. When he rose up, his hair was looking funnily so Chris got closer and ran both hands through it until it was looking amazing. He was surprised when he saw a fade blush on his cheeks as he did that and he smiled, touched by the sweetness. He couldn't help himself and rose on his tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his mouth, gasping surprised when Dorian wrapped his arms around his body and sustained him as their lips moved together. They slowly moved towards the door where the older man was pressed and Chris moaned loudly when their hard members touched through the materials of their pants. Dorian had to pull apart when that happened, unsure of what he was to do next if he continued. Christophe made him wanna be wild.

"I want you so badly" He whispered in his ear and Chris shivered.

"So what stops you?" The reply was daring, almost provoking and Dorian gasped when the skater's hand sneaked dangerously closed to his bulge. It hesitated, though and that was perfect because Dorian grabbed it and pulled the man in for another long kiss.

"I do" He answered against his lips and Chris smirked.

"Masochiste"

"Maybe" Dorian accepted and they both chuckled, Christophe stepping back. The guest wrapped his scarf around his neck and was ready to leave when the skater stopped him.

"Dorian?" A questioning look. "We're... uhm" It wasn't like him to ask such things but he wanted to know if this was serious.

"Dating. Boyfriends" The British answered with no hesitation and the grin that appeared on Chris's face lit up all his features.

"Bonne nuit, mon tresor" He wished happily.

"Bonne nuit, Chris!" Dorian said with a gentle smile.

After he close the door, the Swiss squeaked excited and decided he should take a shower or take care of the little problem in between his legs. He couldn't believe he was on top of the world again so suddenly, and he was almost scared that such thing could happen but he decided to go with the flow and see where it will take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter lifts your mood after all the drama in the last one *hehe* Better things will follow so stay tuned xx


	6. Six

"You're dating Dorian?" Josef asked, his face a picture of surprise. Sure, he realised they've been closer lately but that didn't mean he implied there was a relationship going on. That explained quite some things – like Chris smiling radiantly with no reason, spending more time than before on his phone, working harder so he could have more free days. "Since when?"

"It's been three weeks now" He said, putting the bottle of water beside him and beginning to dry his hair with one of the towels resting around his neck. Josef's eyes widened – three weeks was quite a long time for Chris, in fact he couldn't remember him being interested in someone more than a week. He wasn't sure how things with Viktor were but he suspected that wasn't a relationship. Dorian was in a one-day trip to Zurich for a promoting contract so Chris was gonna spend most of the day with Josef and maybe visit his parents later.

"Are you sure it's wise to mix business with pleasure?"

"Hmm, I can't ask the man to quit his job" The coach nodded and asked if they were to have lunch together. He was curious about their relationship because he remembered seeing in the man's file that he was divorced but he was going to wait until his pupil opened up to him, not wanting to intrude. He liked to see him so happy and Dorian seemed like a good and serious guy so he was hoping he will make Chris cut out some of his vices. Like getting really drunk in clubs.

They had a pleasant lunch and then afternoon training and soon after, Christophe went to the gym for an hour before calling his mother to make an appointment for his monthly visit home. He was going to meet Dorian after at his place and he couldn't wait for that because he knew the meeting with his parents was going to be awful. He bought some flowers for his mother and took a cab home, already feeling pressured. Mrs. Giacometti asked the cook to prepare his favourite dish and after a long small talk about the weather and other such things, he decided he would let the cat out of the bag.

"I'm dating someone" He didn't feel the need to tell them that but he was sure it was a lot better for them to hear it from him and not from some stupid gossip magazine. His mother left her fork down and his father raised a brow, almost accusatory.

"When can we meet her?"

"Him" He said annoyed. It wasn't like they didn't know he was gay – they knew ever since he was in high school but they kept refusing the idea, thinking that it was a rebellious phase. "I think it's too soon"

"Him? Are you doing this to punish us in some way?" Mr. Giacometti said, a little too loud for his son's taste. "I am tired of your games"

"So my love life is a game, that's what you think? I don't live my life according to what you might believe or not – why can't you be happy that I found someone who makes me happy?" He wanted to leave but he didn't, inhaling deeply to calm down.

"Tell us about him" His mother tried to cool the spirits.

"He's a manager"

"A man with studies – doesn't he want a partner with a college degree too?" Dorian never said anything about that. All he really knew was that Chris was an amazing skater and that he deserved to win as many medals as possible. Money or studies were never an issue.

"He loves to see me skating" He really did, whenever he had some time on his hands he would make his way to the rink to watch Chris skate his new routine. He was surprised with the force his boyfriend was skating with now, that they were so near the on-season. Behind all the teasingly words, the Swiss really wanted to win gold and defeat Viktor so he did his best to make sure that will happen. "He will travel with me this season" He didn't say Dorian was his manager but his parents concluded that after this comment and almost sighed at their son's behaviour.

"How old?"

"26"

"Six years is a pretty big age gap, you might not see the world with the same eyes" What they didn't understand was that they really did, in fact, it was the first time Chris found someone like that. Of course they weren't identically thinking but that only meant they had more to learn from each other and they were never gonna be bored by one another. "A man who didn't found his way by this time.."

"He's been married but divorced 2 years ago. He's been married to a woman. That's what happens when you're young and hurry to find your way" The sarcasm was not lost so his father groaned lowly, almost as if he was signalling him to be careful with the tone. "We are happy, that's all that matters"

"I'd really like to meet him, darling" His mother said and Chris sighed, thinking of a way they could do that. Maybe a brunch with his mother only – he had no idea but that was not gonna happen anytime soon, he needed at least another month to forget how frustrating talking to his parents was. "How are your programs going?" He knew that unlike his father, Mrs. Giacometti was trying her best to understand her son but that was sometimes not enough as she often chose to listen to her husband instead of him.

"They're good. My theme is called – a new start – this year"

"How lovely"

"Foolish." His father said. "Surrounding yourself with valuable people won't make you one of them, remember that. Now excuse me" He got up, leaving his food behind and headed upstairs, not glancing one second in Christophe's direction.

Chris was tired, physically and mentally so when his father left he snapped. He wanted to cry and shout at him but instead he remained compliant, like he always did in these situations, listening to his mother's soothing words. Not even those were enough so he soon found himself leaving, by foot all the way to his apartment that was in the opposite part of the town. He was feeling disgusted and empty and all he wanted was to sleep and forget. His feet were hurting from the many wounds he put pressure on by walking so much but he didn't care about that, he continued his way through the dark until his phone began to ring and brought him back from his thoughts. He saw the picture of him and Dorian on the screen and answered, feeling a little lost.

"Yes?" His voice was hoarse.

"Hi, Chris! I've just got back, do you still want to meet tonight?" Christophe gulped, his eyes staring blankly at a bicycle that got lost in between some buildings.

"Would you mind if –" He didn't want Dorian to see him like that, he didn't want to meet him while feeling like this. "Is it okay if we wait until tomorrow?" He could almost picture Dorian's frown as he heard that but he didn't change his mind.

"Of course. Are you alright? Did anything happen?" Chris was usually so enthusiastic to meet, no matter how dead tired he was. He never postponed or cancelled any of their meetings before.

"No, no" His voice was unconvincing so he cleared his throat. "I'm really tired, I need some sleep"

"I'll leave you to it, then. Good night!"

"Good night!" He tried to sound cheerful but it sounded fake and the fact that he didn't use any pet name worried Dorian. But he decided he was probably really tired and that's why he was acting like that so he didn't question further.

The blonde got home way too late and after he took a shower he fell in his bed, cuddling Angelique closer to him. There were still some things he wanted to do that day but he gave up on each of them, falling into a deep and agitated slumber. When the alarm went off he almost moaned in pain but got up either way, going to prepare his coffee before he began his morning routine and headed for the rink. He was drained but he still did his best, thinking about the up-coming competition. But his mind wasn't there, inside his brain rang his father's words again and again and that was easily seen on the ice.

"No jumps today" Josef announced after less than an hour and he blinked, annoyed.

"What? But I need jumps to get the right score"

"Not today" The coach reminded as he moved to another part of the rink where he had some other younger skaters training. He took a pause to drink some water and once he got on ice he decided he was going to ignore Josef – he was worrying without a reason.

All it took was a double axel for him to fall flat on the cold ground. His first instinct was to move his legs and thankfully they seemed fine but he felt dizzy and he couldn't grasp the fact that there were a few people around him already. He recognised his coach and the paramedic and he wanted to make a joke but the latest man checked his vitals and then they began to talk, their voices bouncing around but never making any sense. He felt his body being lifted and began laughing at the sensation which only worried Josef further, seeing he was not alright.

"Chris!" He managed to understand the word and he turned in that direction. "Stay put! I'm gonna call Dorian"

"Don't call him!" He hurried, knowing the man would leave everything he was working on and come to see him. Dorian was like that – completely dedicated. But finding out from someone else was even worse and he knew it was not normal, at least not in a relationship. "Okay, call him"

"It's just a small concussion" He could hear their voices clearly now, even if the light bothered him and he gulped, thankful for the information. "He will be alright but you should give him the day off. If anything else happens he should go to the hospital"

"Yes" Josef said and then picked his phone going outside.

"It's nothing serious, right?"

"No" The medic assured, offering him a pill. "Take this and go home" He then told him he wasn't supposed to drive but he knew Dorian was going to take him home. He was left to lie down in the medical office and he dozed off soon enough, displeased with the whole situation.

He felt familiar and gentle fingers pushing the curls off his forehead and he opened his eyes, almost startled, making the man beside him tense.

"Shhh" Dorian cooed and Chris smiled, thinking he liked this position a lot. "I am sorry I woke you up"

"It's okay, I sleep too much" He groaned and struggled to get up when his headache intensified. "Merde" He groaned and the British man put a hand on the back of his neck, comforting him.

"You're alright? Should I call the doctor?"

"No, no" He groaned and rubbed his temples, trying to concentrate on the man beside him. "You shouldn't have come" He said and Dorian raised a brow at the comment, one that said "really?". "Thank you" His voice was small and the brown-haired man sighed and leaned closer to kiss his head.

"I was dead worried" Chris chuckled.

"I know, you panicky man!" His lips searched for a thinner but sweeter pair and it took about a minute for them to part, breathing harshly. "I want home" He whined, resting his head against a strong shoulder.

"I'll drive you home"

"And take care of me?"

"Yes, I'll even cook for you" Dorian said and Chris pouted.

"And give me a massage?" A nod. "And kiss me when I want?" He was acting spoiled now so the manager rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Don't I always do that?"

"But today I might be extra needy"

"You're extra needy everyday" He actually liked that – to have someone as affectionate as Chris. The man was like a cat, always wanting kisses and hugs and attention, acting like it was the end of the world when he wasn't receiving them – which was rare. Topping that, was the fact that the Swiss was giving as much affection as he was asking for, sometimes even more. He was texting Dorian every single morning and night to say good morning and goodnight, he offered small gifts, always made time so they could meet, always receptive to his feelings and making sure they weren't doing anything he was uncomfortable with. He thought it was going to be harder to be in a same-sex relationship but Chris made it very simple.

"Complaining much?" Another pout, another kiss.

"No"

They headed to Chris's apartment where the "unwell" laid in bed with his favourite and only cat while the other made him tea and wrapped him with blankets while he took care of lunch. He was a little confused at first but he decided on something easy and that he practiced a lot – boiled rice with salty cream, mushrooms and chicken. He decided that it was nutritional enough and after checking the recipe twice he cooked it, a bit nervous about the results. He ate this before and it always seemed fine but again, he was not that picky about his food. Once he was done he placed their portions of some yellow plates he found in the cupboard and brought them to the bedroom where Chris was lying on the side, curled and switching the channels bored. When he saw the food he got up, his stomach grumbling.

"Smells good" He moaned and grinned when Dorian offered his plate, sitting beside him while holding his. His eyes followed how Chris took the first bite and broke into a smile, while nodding. "Mmm, tastes good"

"Really?" Dorian blinked, surprised and Chris began the devouring of the dish, barely breathing. "Hey, take it slowly – you'll get sick!" He shook his head.

"I think it might be the first time I eat something cooked by someone who cares for me" He decided after he finished and Dorian raised a brow. "My mother never cooks"

"No one?" The British asked and Chris nodded. "Really?"

"Yes" He couldn't say he wasn't touched to be the first one to do it but it was also sad to hear this. He could imagine a blonde little boy with big green eyes who was always lonely and pushed around by too "important" grown-ups. "Well, my nanny maybe"

"You had a nanny?"

"Until 5, she was a very nice woman. Her name was Claire but I was calling her Nana" Dorian realised just how bad he wished he could see photos of baby Chris so he asked if he could see some.

"I'll pick some next month when I go home"

"Next month?" He was confused.

"Yes, I visit my parents once a month." That was weird, if the British was nearer to his family he would want to see them frequently but he already knew the skater's relationship with his parents was somewhat rocky. He never insisted because he didn't want to intrude but he wanted Chris to open up to him. "I have a lot of baby pictures, they liked to brag around about me"

"I bet you were very cute"

"Maybe" He grinned and got up so he could go to the bathroom. He was still dizzy but he was already bored of lying in bed and wanted to do something else so when he entered the room he looked insistently at Dorian who was still eating. "Do you want to have a walk? I would like some fresh air"

"Sure but are you well enough for that?" Chris nodded once but then realised it was not a good idea so he stopped. He dressed well and after half an hour they already reached the closest park that was filled with teenagers. The weather was pleasant, ideal for a walk, actually and the force with which Christophe was clinging to his boyfriend's arm had nothing to do with his earlier accident.

They picked a bench where they sat and they were enjoying themselves when someone approached them and at an instant, the skater's smile wiped off his face when he realised they were facing a past... partner. Dorian felt something was off so his body went stiff when the man greeted Chris with a friendly smile and then examined him from head to toe.

"Long time no see!" The man said and grinned, showing his perfect white teeth. He was attractive and only after he told Chris he waited for his call, did the British man realise what was going on. He didn't know how to feel, he had no idea how he was supposed to react either so he froze as Chris was faking smile after smile, answering the questions. "Whenever you're bored..." Dorian felt sick. He couldn't imagine how he could talk so easily about that – he accepted his boyfriend's past but sometimes thinking about all those men made his stomach twist.

"I'm in a relationship now" The blonde grinned and his arm wrapped around Dorian's shoulders.

"That's something I didn't expect to hear" The guy laughed it off. "Well, I wish you well!" He then left and the good mood from before turned grey.

"Well, that was weird" Chris tried to joke but Dorian was not amused so he didn't even try to smile. A few moments of silence passed.

"Is it always going to be like this?"

"How?"

"Us hanging out and random guys coming to offer you sex?" The Swiss snorted in disbelief at the words. It wasn't like it was his fault – his past buddies had no idea that he was involved with someone because he wasn't the type to do so and he couldn't control what they were saying. He already told Dorian what type of life he's been living before so he couldn't understand what the point of this discussion was.

"What answer would you prefer?"

"A honest one, Christophe" He accentuated the name in a way that grew the annoyance in both of them. "I felt like a..." He couldn't find his words. Truly, he felt like a piece of shit when he heard the conversation.

"Maybe I should go home" He was ready to leave but Dorian held him in place.

"Don't – you can't run every time. We must tal–"

"Okay. I fucked around a lot." The words hurt the manager but he watched Chris carefully before nodding once. He wanted to talk and this was the talk. "I can't change that, I'm not ashamed of that, I like sex a lot" The older man bit his lower lip at the confession. "I am sorry that happened but I can't promise it will be the last time."

"Okay" He whispered, avoiding his stare.

"I love you" It was the first time he said it so his eyes rapidly found their way toward emerald greens. "I am really doing my best."

"I love you too" He said, leaning towards Chris, their noses touching. "I'm sorry for overreacting"

"I don't like Beatrice that much either, so don't worry" Dorian chuckled at that.

"What a coincidence – I don't like her either" They burst into laughter and kissed gently, enforcing their sweet words.

* * *

They dined out and had crepes because Christophe had a sweet tooth and promised he wouldn't let Dorian go until he had some. The skater somehow lured the man inside his apartment once again where they drank hot chocolate in front of the TV where cartoons were playing. It was so domestic that Chris shivered at the realisation, his eyes darting towards his beautiful boyfriend. He liked this new feeling, he wanted it for as long as possible. He scooted on the sofa and leaned so his head could rest in Dorian's lap, sighing contently when the man began to run his fingers through his hair. He understood now how Angelique felt when he was petting her.

"Sleepy?"

"Mhm" He purred in pleasure and closed his eyes.

"I should leave, then"

"Noooo" He whined and Dorian burst into laughter, continuing to caress the man's curls gently. "Stay here tonight" The British man's eyes widened at the suggestion and he shrugged, not sure what to answer. "I'll lend you some sleeping clothes"

This was the normal next step of their relationship – he decided. It wasn't like they couldn't just sleep next to each other and the thought of waking up next to Christophe made him pursue the idea.

"What about the toothbrush?"

"You can use mine" The blonde winked and they both chuckled before Dorian leaned to press a long kiss on his lover's lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have some surprises for you ~ the next chapter might be less innocent *hehe* xx Feel free to leave comments! :*


	7. Sept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter you will witness the transformation of Dorian : from a cinnamon roll to a sinnamon roll. I hope it is not too much for your innocent souls and that you are pro sexy times with Chris. Ice is not the only place where he cums *wink wink*

This might have been one of the worst days ever since he moved in Switzerland. Everything went wrong since he opened his eyes in the morning and his headache simply wouldn't disappear, indifferent at the cup of coffee and pill he took. After that, a few people called to tell him they needed some paperwork done by the afternoon so he had to cancel lunch with Chris and that meant they could only meet very late that day, when the skater was done with a radio interview. He had an overall tiring day but by 6 he got home and took a nap which relaxed him before he was called by Chris who was already ordered food and was waiting for him at his apartment.

They usually met at the Swiss's apartment because Dorian was the one with the car and it was too much of a trouble to ask Christophe to come over. Also, there was Angelique who was a spoiled princess and didn't like to stay alone for too long. He was there by 8, at the same time with the delivery guy so he picked the pizza and hurried to the second floor where he knocked at the door. The skater came out in sweatpants and a robe that showed just enough of his strong chest, his hair wet, probably because he just got out of the shower. He held a banknote of 20 bucks and he grinned when he saw who was in front of him.

"Hot delivery boy" Chris winked and Dorian chuckled, putting the pizza aside as he entered so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer.

"You're not allowed to answer the door like this anymore" He whispered and they laughed together. "I don't want others to see you like this"

"Possessif, mon coeur?"

"Oui" He still didn't let go, instead he buried his face in his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Long day?" A nod. "It's time for some pizza and cuddles" He promised as if he was talking to a child and pulled him towards the living room, picking the food boxes with a hand. Once they sat down the inquisition began and by the time he explained everything he was feeling a lot better and some kisses made his mood increase surprisingly much. He liked kissing Christophe – it was always different. He had this seductive aura but he could either make them gentle and loving, either have him roughly and arousing; today he decided on gentle, careful with his lover's mood and soon they laid in bed, Dorian's head on Chris's chest, the latest rubbing his spine lightly.

"I can't wait for the upcoming season" The Swiss said and the chestnut-haired man smiled.

"Four more weeks until the first competition"

"Hmm, too long. I will be so bored" He was an impatient man, he couldn't wait to see the others and to meet Viktor again. Also, he wondered how Dorian was going to handle the pressure and the fuss of the game, after all, he probably had no idea just how many feelings were involved.

"I want to visit my mother next weekend, would you like to come?" The British got up as he spoke, to watch Chris's surprised face.

"You want me to meet your mother?"

"Maybe my brother and niece too" He added and grinned at the sparkle that appeared in the other's green eyes. "If you want to, of course – I understand it's close to the competition and..."

"I would love to" He answered and leaned for a short kiss. "Do they know about me?"

"My brother does, my mother only knows I'm dating" That was somewhat troublesome because he knew how some parents could react. He just hoped he wouldn't cause any dispute between them because they seemed really close. "But she is open-minded, I'm sure she will love you"

"Really?" Dorian nodded. "I'll cook for her."

"Do that" He chuckled, at the scheming mind of his boyfriend. He didn't introduce anyone to his family beside Beatrice and truthfully, they didn't like her that much so he hoped this time would be different. His brother has been shocked when he found out but also fully supportive because he could sense he was happy and in fact, he was the one who wanted to meet Chris in the first place. Theo was aware Dorian had the worst taste in partners and he wanted to make sure this time he was not getting hurt.

They were murmuring about different things in the dim light that came from the vintage lamp on the nightstand. They were relaxed and carefree and it all began because of Dorian. His arms were wrapped around Chris's torso but at one point, one of them began to wander down the man's chest and then his abdomen and the Swiss had to bit a moan back when that happened because truly, that was all the action he had ever since they started dating. In fact, Chris was sure he never held up from sex so much ever since he lost his virginity. He was jerking off a lot and as annoying as it was he wanted to wait for Dorian to be ready because switching from women to men was a drastic change. Not that he knew how that was because he never even tried to have sex with a woman. Also, he was a bit worried Dorian would freak out or be disgusted by what he would see.

The older man gulped. Chris has been nothing but amazing these past weeks and he was a bit turned on himself so he took a big breath and let his hand travel lower until his fingers reached the elastic band of the grey sweatpants where they stopped. He watched them and began to feel anxious and tensed so Christophe pressed his lips against his, making him lose his mind once again. Their hot tongues brushed again and again and finally he rested his head in the crook of the skater's neck, his hand finally reaching his goal which was the outstanding bulge in between the strong legs of his boyfriend. When his fingertips rested there, the blonde sucked in a big breath and closed his eyes in pleasure, his hips slowly buckling.

Dorian has been researching everything about sex between two men – it usually happened in the nights after he's been making out with Chris, when he felt his hormones raging. He felt like a freaking teenager all over again but this time he felt a lot more interested in these things than he was before. Maybe it was because his lover was such a sexual and arousing being.

He grabbed the hard member over the cloth, warily, and began to move his hand up and down, just how he was doing when he was pleasuring himself. He looked up at the picture of pleasure written on the Swiss's face and his eyes widened at the gaped mouth and the flushed cheeks.

"Is this okay?" He still wanted to make sure and Chris nodded, breathing heavily. He was extremely turned on by the reaction so he stopped and the blonde grunted annoyed before he felt a warm hand sneaking in his pants and boxers, touching his skin. He was leaking already, because it was the first real contact in months and he needed more and more.

"Wait" He whimpered and the man withdrew his hand so the skater could bend and reach for the drawer from where he grabbed a bottle of lube that was half used. He offered it to the man who looked at it a little lost and Chris chuckled hoarsely. "It works better than lotion" He assured and Dorian uncapped it and poured some on his hand and was ready to get back to doing when his lover stopped him. "Warm it up"

The British man blushed slightly because he was sure he seemed dumb and Chris went closer to kiss his lips.

"Between your hands, like this" His palms closed on his and they rubbed together until the substance was warm and they started making out again, lightening the mood. "Can I?" He asked, hooking his fingers into his pants.

"Yes" His voice was small but he licked his lower lip when he saw the material uncovering his boyfriend's perfect body, leaving him naked in front of him. He was hard and proud and Dorian didn't want anything else but to touch it and feel the smooth skin there. When his fingers closed around the member, Chris moaned again and leaned so he could suck on Dorian's neck, leaving hickeys all over the place. It was pleasurable but incredibly slowly so he decided to take initiative and put his hand over his boyfriend's and helped him pick up the pace and tighten around the rock-hard flesh. He needed some anal stimulation too but he decided not to do that because it might freak the other out so he concentrated on Dorian's small whimpers that aroused him so badly.

"Oh, fuck" He moaned in the British's ear, followed by a few incomprehensible French words. "I am cumming" He groaned and his voice got a lot stronger, moans vibrating all around them. "Cumming" He repeated and Dorian kept moving his hand, his thumb gliding over the sensitive head, earning a strong orgasm. He almost didn't realise when the white, thick substance covered his hand because he was too taken by Christophe's blissful expression. The man was moaning, his back arching and his hips jerking against the touch, taking everything that his lover was giving him. The sight alone was stimulating enough to make him harden fully and he felt his boxers getting wetter with each second because of the precum.

When Chris opened his eyes he was watching him between long lashes and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him for a long and satisfying kiss. The older man's hand was still covered in cum so he carefully held it so it wouldn't dirty anything, until Chris realized what he was doing and grabbed his pants and wiped it off, throwing them off the bed afterwards.

"You okay?" He asked, still regaining his breath and Dorian nodded hesitantly, his erection still heavy between his legs. The skater kissed him once again before he took his shirt off, feeling too warm. He liked the reaction – dilated pupils, a loud gulp and he pushed the man on his back, almost crawling on top of him. "Need a hand, mon coeur?" He asked teasingly and Dorian nodded impatiently.

His hands began to unbutton the collar shirt he took off with sudden moves and the brown-haired man gasped surprised when he felt his mouth kissing closer and closer to one of his nipples. As a man, he always felt a bit unconfident because of his sensitive nipples and he never let anyone touch them because he didn't want people to find out his little secret. When Chris's mouth latched on the right one he rolled his hips and moaned loudly, surprising the other who stopped for a second.

"Jackpot" He grinned and his tongue slowly began to circle the hardened nub teasingly, while he tried to keep from smiling at the delicious sounds. He stopped for a second to wet his left index and thumb with his own saliva before he resumed the motion, the now-slick fingers pinching the other and making Dorian tremble under him. He seemed really into it because he was rubbing against thin air helplessly, his eyes almost teary with need while his mouth elicited the loudest moans. Chris loved to toy with his lover's erogenous spots so he took his sweet time before looking up seductively. "Do you think you can come only from this, babe?"

Dorian's eyes widened, the man alarmed.

"I- I don't know" He said before Chris's lips left an open-mouthed kiss on the pinkish skin, looking him in the eye.

"We'll have to find out another time cause right now I want to taste you" The words made the man shiver and when he realised the other waited for permission he pulled him in for a short and loving kiss.

"Okay"

Soon, Christophe was unbuckling his belt and throwing it away, making some kind of joke about spanking. He couldn't concentrate because he was nervous about what was going on next but when he finally remained naked he couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's face. He looked like he received the best Christmas present, his eyes sparkling with want and surprise. Dorian knew he was a bit above average, he had some trouble with that before but it seemed like Chris was the type to look on the bright side.

"My, my, what do we have here?" His voice was cutesy as his finger teased the underside.

"Don't talk to ...it!" He managed after all, face almost red and the skater burst into laughter.

"It? You mean your huge dick?" In the moment, Dorian wanted to be swallowed by the ground.

"It's not huge!" He finally groaned and Chris chuckled, coming closer to press a long kiss to his lips.

"It is big, mon amour. Trust me" He then changed his position so now his face was close to the straining erection, his mouth almost watering at the sight. So he didn't wait any longer and leaned in, taking the tip into his mouth, his tongue running over the slit in a way that made Dorian grab his blonde curls desperately. That's all it took for him to proceed using his deepthroating skills until his nose was buried into the patch of hair at the base, doing his best not to choke because it's been a while since he had something this big.

The older man closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he threw his head back. The wetness and warmth was too much, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so good – he didn't received many blowjobs in the past. In fact, he could count them all on his fingers. Chris moved slightly, his tongue finding the most sensitive spots while his fingers were fondling his balls, one of them caressing his perineum. The third time the blonde took him in he couldn't control himself and spilled into his mouth, his hands grasping helpless at his shoulder as if to warn him of what was to come. Christophe wanted it all so he swallowed around him, feeling the meat soften.

"I'm sorry" Dorian breathed out heavily, ashamed of his performance. The man was very good at giving pleasure but he came in a little over a minute and that was not alright.

"It's okay, I'm proud of myself" Chris grinned cheekily and he rolled his eyes, a bit amused himself. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next –did this count as sex? Probably yes but he wanted more than this; unfortunately, he wasn't sure how to ask. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was not as easily satisfied so he initiated another make out session before he ended up in his lap, his arms locked around his now-bare torso. He felt his penis come back to life but a part of him was worrying because they never discussed how this was going to occur. They ended up grinding and he was on the verge when Chris stopped and licked a bit of his jaw, getting away to search for the lube.

"Chris?"

"Yes?" Their eyes met and the blonde knew immediately there what worried him. "Oh" He stopped. "You don't want to?" He began to panic himself – a thousand questions clouding his brain. What if Dorian couldn't get over this? What if they were never gonna have real sex? What if he was disgusted by...

"How?" That question stopped the track of his mind, his eyes widening. _Huh?_

"Gay people usually..." Dorian raised a hand to stop him, his face beet red.

"I know how sex works! But who tops and who bottoms?" Chris arched his brows, pleasantly surprised because Dorian seemed to have looked things up. The man was obviously nervous, probably worrying he was going to be asked to bottom so the skater went closer and kissed his cheek once.

"I like bottoming" He whispered and it was like he could almost see weight lifting off the British man's shoulders so he chuckled. "Is that okay?" Dorian nodded but then felt the need to ask.

"It won't hurt you, right?" He was genuinely worried so Chris kissed his parted lips with care, as a thank you for thinking about that.

"Of course not, don't worry about it, mon ange" He grabbed the lube again and winked. "I'm gonna make you feel really good, too" It wasn't like wasn't doing that already – this man was sometimes too much for his poor heart. "I need to prep myself, I'll go to the bathroo–" Before he could leave the bed his arm was grabbed by a strong hand and he turned around confused to see a shy Dorian watching him with big eyes.

"Do it here?" Huh? The air was kicked out of his lungs. "So I can know what to do next time"

"Oh" Chris's mouth formed a perfect "o" and he gulped before he snapped out of it and nodded. "Okay, sure" It wasn't like he was bashful about this and he was pretty sure he was gonna be turned on by having Dorian watching him. He offered the man in cause a pillow and then took some himself, putting them at the opposite pole of the bed and resting on them, face up and legs spread. For the first time Dorian could see... everything and he gulped when he came to realise what was going to happen. Chris waxed everywhere, he was a perfect specimen and his skin was flawless and looked crazily smooth. He watched as the blonde uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube on his two fingers, bringing them to the ring of muscles, while his other hand began to pump his hard member.

The motion was hypnotizing and Dorian found himself drawn to the sight, his own erection pulsing with no apparent reason. Chris's fingertips circled the entrance gently before one slipped in and the blonde moaned in pleasure as he began to pump it. Soon, the second followed, his backside already familiar with the sensation and he searched for the right spot, his moans growing louder and louder once he found it. He had to let go of his dick so he wouldn't cum and added a third one, sighing at the delicious stretching, thinking about how Dorian will be the one entering him soon. He wanted that badly.

The older man unconsciously began to stroke himself and whimpered at the sight. He went closer and grabbed Chris's fingers, pulling them away and crushing their mouths together without a warning, making the blonde grip on his upper arms. He was needy so he began to wiggle and Dorian got the idea and he stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

"Can I?"

"Bien sur, mon amour" That's all it took for Dorian to line himself at the soft entrance and to slowly push in, cautious at every move. Christophe's mouth was magical but this another level of connection and he wanted to cum only by looking at the beautiful face of his lover, his mouth opened like a flower for him, hands still holding tightly on his arms. He was beautiful and all his so he bent to kiss him, moving at a slow, punishing rhythm. He was super cautious so Chris chuckled and ran his fingers through the cascading chestnut strands of hair. "I will not break, you can move faster" He was touched by the intention, because not many people thought of that but he also wanted to feel Dorian bringing him to orgasm. The man began to move, faster and faster, holding his breath from time to time, overwhelmed by the new sensation. It was divine, it was more than he could ever imagine and Chris was falling apart under him, his curls becoming sweaty with each thrust and his mouth begging for the sweet release that was approaching.

"Shit" He said in the most British accent ever and Christophe pulled him in for another kiss before raising one leg, bending it dangerously closer to his head. Like that, his man was hitting just the right spots and he began to push down himself, greedily wanting more. "Chris – Chris!"

"Fuck yea, feels so good" He reached between his legs, touching himself and Dorian saw white when he felt the muscles contracting around him. The room echoed with loud moans, so loud that he would have been worried for the neighbours not to complain if he wouldn't have been passionately making love to his boyfriend. "Dorian, I'mma cum" He shouted and lost it, a generous amount of thick substance covering his abdomen and chest as the older man met him at his peak, coming with a loud moan before freezing in place. His breath sped up and he was feeling like he was on the brink of fainting.

Chris rubbed his shoulders and neck gently so he would snap out of it and when he finally did he brushed a drop of sweat off his brow.

"I love you" He breathed.

"I love you too" Dorian leaned to capture his mouth with his and then slowly pulled out, worried when he heard Chris wince. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"We did it raw" Just then it occurred to him they haven't used a condom and his already flushed skin turned darker, more to the youngest amusement. "It's okay, it's just messy" He seemed spent as he was rubbing the leg he's been holding up so Dorian did his best to walk on his jelly-like legs towards the bathroom and to come back with a warm and wet towel. He cleaned his boyfriend's abdomen and then the man took it and placed it under him because of the obvious. "I'll need a bath"

"Want me to fix you one?"

"Later" He groaned and Dorian realised he looked sleepy. He might have had a great stamina but it has been a long day for him too and he needed some rest. So he grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and put it on both of them, snuggling closer to the blonde and kissing his temple as he curled around him like a kitten.

"That was – " Wow. It was the first time he actually felt the pleasure everyone was talking about.

"Parfait. Ideal. Incroyable." They chuckled together and Dorian felt an arm sneaking under his. "I can't believe it happened"

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Because all this is new to you" Chris yawned.

"I wanted to show you how much I appreciate it"

"Oh, you did – I'm gonna be sore tomorrow at practice because of your appreciation." He burst into laughter at the shocked expression of his lover but was offered the kiss he demanded, without second thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Huit

"What if she doesn't like me?" He was bouncing his leg restlessly, much to Dorian's amusement, the man deciding to place a hand on his pants to stop the motion. They were almost landing and after one hour and a half of nervousness he had to finally speak.

"She will, I am sure of that" He murmured and leaned to press a soft kiss on his boyfriend's temple. "And so will my brother. He's coming tomorrow morning" Chris nodded and tried to focus on calming down – it was more of a nervous enthusiasm, not worry and after a prep talk in which he muttered to himself that he was one of the top skaters of the world and the "Charmer of Skating" as the media called him, he was feeling a little more sure of himself.

Everything went perfectly after their first night together – the following morning was blissful, because they woke up facing each other and they grinned widely before Chris got up to kiss the other and prepare some coffee. They spent the day almost entirely together, the manager visiting the rink and talking to Josef who seemed surprised by both their glow. The days went smoothly, peacefully even, with lots of teasing and flirting and dates. They booked their flight for Friday afternoon and when Dorian told him to travel lightly he didn't expect two suitcases but he only sighed and gave up on trying to convince him to take less things when he saw he had no chance. The Swiss whined about how he didn't know how the weather will be and he needed backup outfits in case it rains or in case a hurricane comes or in case the end of the world comes. The flight was peppered with questions about what type of people the Quinns were and if he should act in a certain way, which was silly. He was a born entertainer, he was used to give people what they wanted but it saddened Dorian to see he was thinking his family wouldn't like his real self.

They took a cab towards the peripheral neighbourhood where Dorian's childhood home was and where his mother was waiting for them. Waiting was less said, the woman was exuberant, barely being able to sit in one place. She was reluctant at first, when he heard about her son's intention to move in a different country and stop being close to her but she let him make his own way and be happy, even if that meant being so far away. He's been a troubled child because he was burdened with his family's situation at a young age and ever since then he was followed by trouble, being lonely and then going through a very hurtful marriage. Honestly, she doubted Beatrice as soon as she met her but she decided not to intervene because Dorian seemed happy; sometimes she regretted she didn't say all that she has been thinking. She had no idea what she should expect, in fact she decided not to overthink so she spent all morning baking cookies and making apple pie and preparing many dishes, taking in consideration her sons' and niece's preferences.

Once they reached the house, Chris felt his palms sweating so he wiped them off his pullover and resumed to holding his suitcases. Truthfully, just then he realised that not telling his mother he was a guy has been a very bad idea. What if she was gonna freak out? What if she was gonna be disappointed? He's never been presented to anyone's parents before. Dorian felt the worry so before knocking on the door he turned towards him and smiled.

"Breathe"

"We should have bought flowers" Chris gulped and Dorian chuckled.

"We came from Switzerland, she doesn't expect flowers"

"Are you sure?" Green eyes were bulged with worry.

"Positive" A deep breath followed. "Can I knock now?" The blonde nodded but held his breath at the sound of knuckles hitting wood and his breathing hitched when he heard steps becoming clearer and clearer. When the door opened he smiled shyly at the small and curvy woman, recognising without mistake the same shade of green in her now-wide eyes. Dorian took her by surprise with a long hug and she hugged him back lovingly before she stepped back and took in the handsome man accompanying her youngest son.

"Welcome!" She said warmly and her face lit with a big and crooked smile.

"Mother, this is Christophe Giacometti, my boyfriend" He said and Chris took her offered hand and brought it to his lips in a gesture that didn't betray his emotions.

"Oh - such a gentleman! It's so nice to finally meet you, Christophe"

"Please call me Chris" He said and the woman stepped back, making space for them to enter the narrow hall. It was a typical English house so it was more taller than wider and they brought in all their baggage before they took it to Dorian's old bedroom and left it there. Chris was fascinated by the small room - unlike his expectancy, he found that it was filled with posters that showed just how geeky his boyfriend has been during his teenage years, there were even some action figures that the British put away as soon as they were spotted, making the skater burst into laughter. He was relaxing with every minute that passed - after all, the woman reacted more than fine and she seemed genuinely nice.

Once they got inside the kitchen Dorian could see the best tablecloth was on and almost sighed at the many plates settled all over it, each of them filled with sweets and snacks. His mother could be over the top sometimes but he was glad she took things so easily; he looked at her as Chris sat down next to him and saw her eyes yelled curiosity so he prepared himself for many many questions.

"So Christophe, what do you do for a living?" The man in cause grinned and left the cup of tea he was holding aside before talking.

"I'm a figure skater actually"

"He's modest. He's the current silver medallist of the Grand Prix" The woman's eyes widened at the remark and then it hit her that his face looked somewhat familiar. Maybe he spotted him in a magazine or maybe at TV, not that she was a fan of figure skating. "He's amazing, you should see him sometimes"

"How lovely! I bet your parents are very proud of you" Dorian felt his boyfriend tense so he grabbed his hand resting on his hip and signalled to his mother not to insist in this direction. "Anyway, how did the two of you meet?"

"I ended up being his manager" The British smiled at the memory of his first encounter with Chris. Back then he thought the man was way too flashy and extra so they couldn't get along but was surprised to see the other sides of him soon enough; he was always acting unforseeable and he was so much different than how he seemed at first sight.

"It only took a couple of months of denial on his side" Chris said and Mrs. Quinn chuckled.

"You never told me you were bisexual" She was addressing her son and he choked when he heard that - how did his mother know about these things? Honestly, he had no idea he was bisexual either, in fact, he couldn't say for sure, he just knew that he loved Chris and nothing else mattered.

"I guess I am" He said, not wanting to get too deep into that matter. After all, the Swiss knew very well Dorian wasn't interested in any other man. He didn't find them attractive or anything, that was exactly why he felt so insecure when they started dating, he thought they could never work this out.

"Are you upset?" Chris asked cautious. If there was gonna be a conversation about this, he wanted to be there and help his partner make things clear. He knew how painful the words you heard from your parents could be and he didn't want Dorian to experience that at all.

"Why would I be? Of course not." Mrs. Quinn said and smiled at both of them. "Is it a surprise? Yes and there are some things I need to process but all I care about is my son's happiness" Her tone was kind and the skater's heart missed a beat, relieved because of what he was hearing. Maybe it was a good idea that he decided pay a visit after all because he felt like he was slowly introduced to something amazing, something he could be part of. "Have you had many relationships before, Christophe? Are you only taking a liking to men or...?"

"I am gay" The blonde assured and showed her his perfect teeth. "And relationships were not my forte, I've always been very busy with my career. My days revolve around practice hours and people don't like that." He had little time to meet with Dorian but they were somehow making it, seeing each other every day, sometimes the manager even coming to watch him practice. There is no such thing as "no time" for someone you love as long as you work together on that.

"I would love to see you skating" Her voice was dreamy so Dorian promised he will show her some videos with Chris's past routines.

They had a long conversation but in the end, Elisabeth Quinn decided she liked her son's new partner a whole lot more than anyone else he presented her. He was polite and funny and he seemed to be talented at a lot of things but topping that all was the fact that he could make Dorian smile so brightly without effort. His eyes were shining whenever he was watching him talk and she didn't miss that they were holding hands this entire time. Probably it was because Chris was nervous and in need of comfort but the gesture was sweet and she was surprised to see her son so receptive at another person's need. He's never been insensitive, he simply never found someone to be so interested in. He was gravitating around the man, almost sensing every change in his mood.

"I would like to have a shower if that's alright" Chris said after dinner and Mrs. Quinn almost jumped out of her chair.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll take care of it" Dorian promised and leaded the guest upstairs to give him towels and to instruct him about what was going on. Truthfully, he wanted to have a few seconds to make sure he was comfortable too and he relaxed when he saw the playful smile on his lips once they reached the bathroom.

"She's a sweetheart"

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about" He teased and Chris wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer for a long and chaste kiss. "Do you need anything else?" Chris rose his eyebrows suggestively and Dorian stepped back, appalled by the idea. "Not here, not with my mother downstairs" The blonde burst into laughter.

"At least I tried"

Once he got downstairs, the British man heard his mother singing "You are my sunshine" and he smiled, knowing she was washing the dishes for sure. So he listened to a few more lyrics and rolled up his sleeves, ready to help. Once he grabbed the first cup the woman smiled and thanked him.

"You always helped me with house chores"

"Unlike Theo, you mean" They both laughed at that and continued the process. His brother has been a very calm and calculated child ever since he could remember him but he always refused to help around the house, preferring to work instead. Dorian couldn't remember if he ever despised anything he needed to do, he remembered just knowing that if he would help, his mother would brighten up a bit and he would have made anything for that. After his father passed away, the atmosphere was almost always gloomy so he did his best to be the perfect child, even if no one expressly asked him to. Slowly, everything changed and even if his mother never tried dating, they were a functional and happy family.

"Chris seems to be a genuine sweet person" Dorian smiled at that as he took a towel to dry his hands and turned to see the woman put some water to boil, probably for some more tea. "I can't remember the last time I saw you this happy" He smiled, not sure how he should reply and he felt as if he could finally rest assured because he had the approval. "A man, hmmm"

"What about it?"

"Is Switzerland safe?" She was worried about the general public view over the LGBT community and he nodded hurried. Switzerland was a country that was very opened to the new and they never encountered any type of problems so he never worried about being in danger. "Marriage too?"

"Yes but I will not marry anytime soon" He laughed and his mother pursed her lips, knowing it was all because of that awful woman. "Chris is also too young"

"Too young for?" The blonde asked, entering the kitchen dressed in fresh clothes, his hair still damp.

"Too old for acting like a child and not taking care of yourself! Dry your hair!" Dorian said and Chris chuckled at the serious expression of his boyfriend, making Mrs. Quinn giggle under her breath. The skater grabbed the towel that was hanging around his neck and began to rub his curls, pouting dissatisfied.

"Jee, okay, calm down"

"He's the doting type" The woman whispered loud enough for everyone to hear and Chris grinned because he had someone on his side.

It didn't last long until they began yawning and decided it was time to go to sleep. As Theodore and his family were to arrive the next day, they were to sleep together in Dorian's room. The bed was pretty small but as Christophe was always clinging to his boyfriend in his sleep, they could make it work. Chris had his cheek pressed against the other's strong chest when he sighed happily, pulling the man out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm happy everything is okay" He confessed and Dorian began to run his fingers through his curls, imagining just how worried his lover has been all along. Surprisingly enough, he could be sensitive in certain ways no one suspected and he was always trying to do his best and not cause problems for him. He pressed a long kiss against his temple and felt the body melt on top of him, green eyes closing.

* * *

Theodore arrived before noon, accompanied by his wife, Claire, and his 5-year-old-daughter Katie. Theodore was very handsome, just as expected from Dorian's brother and if his handshake was firm, his personality was warm and he treated Chris nicely from the first moment. He even joked about how he hoped he could make his brother a lot happier than those nasty women he dated in the past. They decided to have a barbeque in the backyard so Chris helped in the kitchen, much to Claire's and Mrs. Quinn's delight, who were charmed by everything he was doing and listening to his stories, fascinated.

The only one that didn't talk a lot was Katie, who spent almost every moment watching him suspiciously, holding tightly to her doll. He decided she was probably shy and confused because he never saw her uncle with another man but when Chris started to prepare the filling for the pie they were gonna have as desert, she came closer and peeked at what was going on, raising on her tiptoes. The Swiss decided to let her be for a little while but he heard her tired huffs as she was struggling to see everything and stopped what he was doing, kneeling so he was on the same level with her. She had two braided ponytails and her brown eyes were outstanding because of the red dress with polka dots she was wearing.

"Do you want to see what I'm doing, princess?"

"I'm not a princess" She pouted and Chris chuckled, amused.

"But of course you are." He leaned closer so he could whisper to her. "A magical cat told me so"

"A magical cat?" She whispered too loud, her mouth forming a perfect "o".

"Yes, do you want to see her?" He got his phone out and showed her Angelique, enjoying the mesmerised expression on the child's face.

"She looks like she's magical" Katie finally agreed and then accepted to sit on the chair and observe everything, even help from time to time if she could. They were almost done when he realised they didn't have enough powdered sugar and asked if there was any supermarket around. Dorian decided he should go, knowing Chris was not the best at finding stuff in unknown places and Katie wanted to go as well. At the supermarket they parted for a bit because the princess wanted some mini-donuts and Chris went to find the sugar and some milk. He was still hesitating which one to pick when he heard Dorian's familiar voice talking a bit too loudly so he decided on the one he was already holding and hurried towards the noisy place, wondering what was going on. Soon enough, Katie fled to him and grabbed his leg so he picked her up, realising she might have been feeling uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" He asked but he immediately saw what was wrong because he recognised who Dorian was talking to. What were the chances for them and Beatrice to shop at the same shop at the same time? He went closer and the woman eyed him suspiciously before she seemed to understand what was going on and burst into a sarcastic laughter.

"I can't believe - you're gay?" Chris didn't like the tone so he furrowed his brows in annoyance. "That's why you've been refusing me? To have something up..."

"Language!" Dorian shouted and Katie buried her face in Chris's neck, hiding from the tensed atmosphere.

"That's disgusting! I can't believe you did this" And that's when the Swiss snapped. He felt something inside him changing and the filter between his brain and mouth disappeared.

"That's right, honey, I can satisfy him a whole lot better than you ever did. And guess what? We barely can keep it in our pants when we're around each other." Dorian got red at the words but was surprised by the refreshing feeling that washed over him once he heard his lover's voice. "So you can say bye-bye to your sick fantasies, cause he's taken. For good"

Beatrice was lost at words and Dorian took a second to admire this wonderful picture. She got red but not because she was angry, but because she's been throwing shade at and she had no idea how to answer.

"I'll go pick some whipped cream. Come help me, Katie" Dorian said and picked the little girl, leaving Chris to glare at the woman. "You too" But he didn't, instead he stood in place, trying to keep his calm. When the two of them were far enough, he took just one step towards the woman and was amused by her scared expression.

"By the way, he told me I suck his dick a lot better than you. Bisou!" He grinned and turned his back to her, leaving her dumbfounded.

When he finally found Dorian, he observed the strange glare he's been addressed but he shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything all the way home. They've been cheerfully chatting with the 5 years old who was curious about most things. Chris was unbelievably good with children, it seemed, and it was a delight to see him interact with the little girl, explaining everything with patience and never raising his voice. Once they got home they left Katie chat and Dorian asked Chris to go upstairs with him, to help him look for something. There was nothing much to be done so he accepted and the air was kicked out of his lungs when he was pushed inside the bedroom and the British man locked the door behind them before crushing his lips against his.

Their tongues met hungrily and Chris moaned loudly, feeling a familiar pleasure ripping through his abdomen. When they parted he could feel hot breath falling on his nose and he looked up at the lusty expression on his boyfriend's face, grinding his hips teasingly. They were both semi-hard and their enthusiasm was fuelled by the thought that they didn't have sex in two days so when Dorian dropped to his knees, Chris almost came. The man struggled with the zipper of the jeans in front of him and before Chris could stop him he liberated the hard meat from the boxers and took him into his mouth, enthusiastically enough to gag and pull back a bit.

"Easy, big guy" Chris said teasingly, his voice trembling because of the pleasure. "Shit" Dorian's technique was not the best, he was actually clumsy and a little nervous and he could feel that but the picture was enough. The usually serious and proud man was now looking crazily submissive, his mouth filled with his lover's member, eyes searching for every change in his expression. He began to bob his head just slightly and Chris began to moan so he brought a hand to his lips, biting on the skin so he wouldn't be heard. "Tongue, mon amour" He instructed and Dorian pulled back, still connected to the hard dick by a long trail of saliva. He looked confused. "Under the tip, like I usually do" The skater huffed and Dorian dipped back in, making Chris bite his lip and grab on his long hair when he teased the sensible slit. "That's it" He groaned and felt his knees giving out. He continued like that for a while and then his hand rested on the base, alternating between stroking it and fondling the balls and that was all it took before he came. He tried to pull out of his mouth but he only did at the end so now Dorian was stuck with a mouthful and a little bit of cum dripping down his chin. Chris moaned at the sight and wiped the substance off with his thumb, bringing it to his own mouth to taste it. "The bathroom" He suggested but Dorian gulped the bitter load, feeling too tired to move from there.

"Was it good?" He asked, falling on his back and Chris chuckled, his legs finally giving out and allowing him to slide down, on the floor.

"Mon Dieu!"That's all he could mutter before chuckling and crawling closer to kiss the spent man. "We have a lot of time to improve your skills"

"Is this your way of telling me I suck at this?" They both laughed and the blonde nuzzled the skin of Dorian's neck.

"Oh you did suck quite good..."

"Oh my God!" The British man whined, much to his boyfriend amusement.

"Never thought you were the quickie type of guy, Dorian Quinn"

"Remind me to never give you head again" He mumbled but kissed the soft lips near his, knowing his threats were empty.

When they finally went downstairs Theo burst into laughter at their obvious expressions and spent all day long teasing them with subtle sexual jokes, shamelessly helped by Chris who seemed to enjoy this type of humour. Overall, Dorian wanted to be swallowed up by the ground everytime he heard the word sausages but he tried to control himself and not answer back, knowing they would only do worse if he did. As silly as it was, he was happy that Chris found a way of bonding with Theo. He's spent all evening falling in love with him again, with the care he showed for Katie when he held her like she was made of glass, with the way he made his mother blush easily and with the many kisses he stole when no one was looking. He knew he had it bad but he loved every second of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't well all love a proper cat fight? I LOVED to write about the sassy part of Christophe! I had a very bad week, everything exploded around me and left me helpless so all I have left is writing. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think about it! xx


	9. Neuf

The day has been pretty long and he suspected it was because he didn't get to see Dorian. Practice was going well, he believed he was sure to place again in the top three but he wanted gold, he wanted to be Switzerland's national hero and for that he was willing to give everything he had. As his boyfriend was busy with administrative problems, he decided to spend some extra hours practicing so he left the rink at 9 PM and headed home, dreaming about a shower only. After he did so he called Dorian and spent almost one hour talking about their days, concluding that the manager was exhausted and that he should head towards bed already. Honestly, he wanted to move in with Dorian but he knew he shouldn't just ask that out of the blue because it was too sudden and the man was still accommodating with this new life. He wanted to come back home to Dorian, to kiss him and have dinner together before heading to bed; he wasn't even thinking about sexual things, he simply wanted to feel that domestic bliss every day.

He was watching TV, bored, when his phone began to ring and he looked to see who was calling. It was Stephen, one of the guys he sometimes hung out with, in the past. They never went as far as having sex but they often went clubbing together and more than frequently got in trouble together. He answered with a grin, knowing he will be scolded that he didn't give any sign lately but listened to it all, amused, before he was asked if he wanted to go out and dance. He was not stupid, he knew that he will probably get drunk but it was Saturday night and he had the Sunday off and it's been such a loooong time since he had fun in a loud place. So he accepted and once he met that guy everything went stupidly wild. He drank too much too quickly so he blacked out.

When he woke up his mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert. He got up, his head banging and looked around to see he was not in his apartment and on top of that he was shirtless. He saw Stephen was in the same bed so he gasped shocked and began to pull on his shoulders so he would wake up, alarmed by the thoughts of what could have happened.

"Wow, wow! Easy there!" The man whined annoyed as he looked at an unravelled Chris. "What's the matter?"

"We didn't have sex" Chris whispered, distressed and Stephen laughed, rubbing his temples. "We didn't have sex!" He repeated. He knew he wouldn't have had - not even unconscious, he was sure he would never cheat on Dorian but damn if he did, he would never be able to make things right again.

"You passed out and fortunately for you, I don't have this fetish" The brunet groaned, getting up and grabbing a robe from the floor. "I took your shirt off because you vomited on it. Also, your phone is smashed, you dropped it on the ground when we left the club.

It was all a mess. He asked for a phone to call Dorian but gave up on the idea, hoping this will be forgotten. It was near 11 AM and he had to meet Dorian at 4 PM so he got out of there as soon as possible and went home where he tried to wash the bad smell and the guilt out of his skin. His clothes were compromised so he put the saveable ones to be washed and the others were put in a bag that was sealed and put in the trash can. He was sick and worried because he felt like he betrayed Dorian, even if that didn't really happen. As soon as he was clean, he decided to sleep some more, hoping it will heal his headache and put some nice clothes on once Dorian told him he was coming to pick him up. He was going to put a bright smile on and pretend nothing has happened, it wasn't like he was supposed to tell the man what he did each second. When he heard the door he hurried to answer and he was ready to ask for a kiss when he saw the British man's expression, which was a combination of hurt and disappointed.

"What's the matter? Come in" He did and as soon as they reached the table in the kitchen he threw a few pictures on the table, pictures of a very drunk Chris. He was dancing with a guy he couldn't even recognise, grinding against him, in another one he was holding two shots and in a third one he was on a table, laughing while he was shirtless.

"They were mailed to me this morning. I've discussed it with Josef and we paid the press not to release them" Chris didn't say anything, he just looked at his locked hands resting on the table, like a scolded child, knowing he fucked it up big time. "What the fuck?" Dorian's voice was so small that it scared the skater who looked up to see he was burying his face in his hands, looking demolished. "Is this the first time this happened?"

"This?" If he was referring to getting piss-drunk, then not. He's been doing it frequently ever since he turned 16 and by 18 he's got really bad.

"Going out in clubs without telling me" Oh.

"Yes." He felt guilty and he knew by the way Dorian was looking at him he was thinking he has done something horrible. "It's not such a big deal"

"Not a big deal?" He gasped, appalled by the idea. "So it's completely normal for you to go clubbing behind my back" Chris got annoyed by the comment - it wasn't like he did it especially thinking that Dorian shouldn't find out, it was just something he didn't think it was necessarily to tell. It wasn't like he was his father or whatever.

"I went out and had some drinks with an old friend"

"An old friend you've fucked, I presume" Chris felt something horrible bubbling inside of him but before he could stop it, the words were out of his mouth.

"Look - I understand I was wrong but you don't have the right to accuse me of anything"

"The right?" Dorian's voice was low, pained.

"I'm 20! You probably had your share of clubbing and drinking but I hadn't yet and it's not your place to hold me down"

"I was working my ass off at 20, so I would build a proper future for myself. But I guess you're right, it's not my place to hold you down" He got up when the blonde grabbed his hand but he liberated himself and headed to the hall where he put his shoes on. "You have no idea how to love someone, they were all empty words"

"Then maybe you're just too good for me, Mr. Perfection!" The man grabbed his coat and turned around, red with anger.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Are you proud of yourself?" Dorian hissed. "Maybe I deserve better than a wreck!" When the door slammed in his face he remained dumbfounded for a few minutes, his brain still trying to process the exchange of words. Wreck. He murmured the word again and again as he turned around and grabbed Angie, bringing her to the bedroom where he fell on the bed and tried to gulp the lump in his throat.

He ran his fingers through his hair and felt some tears threatening to slide down his cheeks but blinked fast so they wouldn't. Dorian was right, it seemed all he could do was to disappoint everyone, his parents, his boyfriend, his coach. He was surprised that they even stuck around him for so long.

He spent the day in bed, turning from one side to another, tormented by various thoughts. He understood Dorian was disappointed before anything else but did that mean they were breaking up? Because he wasn't sure he could handle that now, especially that the on-season started in exactly one week and he was to compete in Buenos Aires for the first step of the competition. He's been the happiest he could remember these past few months in which they've been together and only the thought of not spending time with Dorian anymore made him despair. He knew he must do something but for a few hours he just laid in bed and thought about what happened, trying to understand everything that was said, going over the conversation again and again. He understood he should have spoken to Dorian and that he was angry but what his words were pretty hurtful. He felt guilty for telling him he was holding him from having fun because a freaking club could not compare to all the happiness they experienced when they were together.

It was almost 8 PM when he took a big breath and grabbed the phone. He dialled the familiar number and felt his heartbeat increasing with every ring, until the other actually answered and he found himself holding his breath.

"Hello?" Dorian asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hi" He said, happy that he wasn't hung up on. "Do you think we could meet and talk? I can come to –"

"It's better not to" As he heard that he felt another wave of sobs threatening because he was rejected. "You should concentrate on skating in the next few days."

"Okay, sure" Chris said, faking the cheerfulness. "Have a good night, then!"

"Good night!"

When the call ended he stopped himself from throwing the phone across the room and instead he placed it on the nightstand and snuggled under the blanket, trying to stop his brain from overthinking. He wasn't used to this kind of behaviour, after all, Dorian was the one who said they should talk about every problem but it seems he was very angry this time and he didn't feel like it. The only problem was that Chris had no idea how to fix it without talking. He understood Dorian needed time to think and calm down but he didn't want that, he didn't want to spend his days without him. He curled further and held Angelique close to his chest, shutting his eyes closed.

The next day was quiet, they haven't met because the manager sent all the papers through Josef and the interviews and shows were fewer because of the approach of the season. He felt exhausted because he couldn't sleep well at night but he focused on his programs, as advised.

* * *

"How's Chris?" His mother's voice was cheerful and Dorian sighed because he knew that at some point they were gonna reach this subject. He sighed and the tension was sensed right away by Mrs. Quinn. "What happened?"

"We've had a fight"

"Oh, dear" She murmured and stopped from whatever she was doing and focused on her son's words. "Why?" She was not the type to intrude but it was clear Dorian was having a hard time on his own so it was time for her to act.

"He's gone clubbing with a friend without telling me" By the way he said friend, it was clear he wasn't very pleased by what happened.

"Do you think something happened between them?" That was some serious accusation, especially after what Dorian has been through with Beatrice, she was sure he wouldn't be able to forgive him if that was the case.

"No, I –" He didn't think Christophe could do that, he trusted him but there was a part of his brain that was telling him he was acting stupid again, that he closed his eyes at things he didn't want to see. Comparing his lover to his ex-wife was nothing he intended but sometimes he couldn't help it. "He's reckless when he drinks, that's all. We got in a fight and some heavy words were spoken"

"Like?"

"He accused me of stopping him from having fun and I told him I deserve better than..."

"Than?"

"A wreck" The word was small compared with the others and Mrs. Quinn gasped, shocked.

"Dorian! That was so harsh of you! Chris always acts so nicely and lovingly, you can't just throw insults at him because of your jealousy." He knew that, now that he repeated the words they seemed awful. "When did this happen? Did you talk to him?"

"I haven't talk to him in two days, well – he tried to, that night, but I was too angry so I shut him out" He felt guilty now so he began to bite the nail of his thumb nervously.

"You should take in consideration his age too; Christophe was a teenager just two years ago. I suggest you go and talk to him" He knew she was right and that was the best he could do. It was horrible of him to accuse the Swiss of not knowing how to love because he really did his best and their relationship was almost perfect.

After the phone call ended he decided to finally get out of the house. He was ashamed of how he acted but he wanted to meet the skater and he knew he could find him at the rink during this hour so he grabbed the keys and hurried towards the familiar place. Truthfully, he missed Chris a lot, he wanted everything to be better again but there were still some things bothering him and he couldn't simply get over them. He almost ran towards the rink and was surprised when he saw it was almost empty. There was just a figure on ice and he recognised the fluid movements right away, his eyes roaming across the dark red training suit. He was graceful, executing jumps without hardship but as soon as he saw Dorian, one foot slipped and he missed one axel, making him almost lose his balance.

He tried to remain composed and continued skating, without looking at him. The British man went closer to the edge and greeted Josef before he rested a hand on the fence.

"Chris!" He shouted and the skater hesitated before stopping what he was doing and coming closer. Josef threw him a towel before he excused himself and left them alone, facing each other. Christophe was looking downwards, avoiding ashy greens that were searching for any kind of clue on what he was feeling. "Hello"

"Hi" He grinned, fake, like he was doing it during the interviews.

"We need to talk"

"Really?" He didn't mean to sound sarcastic, it was a kind of childish bashfulness. "I'm afraid I can't have my lunch break sooner than 2 PM" Dorian nodded.

"I'll wait then, can I?"

"You can do however you please" It was cold but he didn't expect it to be different so he took a seat on the wooden bench and quietly watched as he executed the routines again and again, holding his breath at the most dangerous steps. He was sure Chris was going to win gold, he deserved it.

For an hour he didn't say anything, he simply watched, feeling more nervous with each passing minute. At 2 PM Josef announced it was lunch time so Chris put his guards on and hurried towards the changing rooms. Dorian waited for him outside and when he came he realised just how worn out he looked, in his bleached jeans and light green shirt, dark circles under his eyes.

"Do you have a preference?"

"No" So they went to the usual bistro where they met during lunch and after ordering, the silence fell around them, some indie song echoing in the next room. Dorian began to fumble with the napkin when Chris started to hum the song and finally sighed. "Chris, look at me" He was not prepared for the intensity of the stare so he bit the inside of his cheek.

"I don't even know what to say" He exhaled. "Are we still together?" The question panicked Dorian.

"Of course! Do you want to break up?"

"No" Chris shook his head. "You just – stopped talking to me"

"I was wrong and I said many things I didn't mean. I was just very angry and I stopped thinking."

"I understand that I was wrong" The blonde was tugging on one of his sleeves.

"I want you to tell me these things beforehand. I felt like you didn't take me seriously when I saw those pictures and I was very worried because I called you many times and you didn't pick up your phone"

"I broke it that night, I have a new one" Chris whispered. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. The truth is I never had someone to care for me this much so I never felt the need to justify my actions" His parents weren't the type to ask about his whereabouts, he could come and go as he pleased, only scolded when he did something really bad – which happened frequently because he wanted them to pay attention. "I will do my best from now on"

"You're not a wreck" The words were blurted without second thought. "And you love me better than anyone ever did so please forgive me; I built insecurities that affect you too and I am sorry" For a second he thought he could see Chris's eyes glisten so he offered him his hand over the table. The other's fingers grabbed on it tightly and he smiled because they were slowly going back to normal.

"I thought you broke up with me" Chris said, his voice hoarse. "And I couldn't stand the idea" Dorian brought his hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles softly.

"Of course not. Am I forgiven?"

"If I am too" The skater smiled. "Can you tell me what happened back then?"

"Stephen called me – he's an old drinking mate, I guess. We never had sex, nothing happened that night. I actually called him again to make sure and he said that I wouldn't let anyone touch me and said I was taken" Dorian smiled at that and his grasp tightened. "I almost never stop at one drink and it got out of control, I threw up and broke my phone and there were those pictures..."

"Why haven't you called me?"

"Because it was late and I never heard you talking about how interested you are in clubbing" He sighed. "But I swear I will from now on"

"Okay"

"I am sorry about what I said too. I love spending time with you, it tops everything else"

"Tops" Dorian said with a grin and Chris laughed, shocked at the subtle pun.

"Mon dieu! I can't believe it was you who made the dirty joke" They chuckled together afterwards, hands still linked and when the waiter brought their food they dug in, continuing their conversation on a lighter note. They talked about what happened in the lonely two days and about how the competitions were going to take place.

"We could try it – you know?" Dorian said out of the blue on their way back to the rink.

"Try what?"

"Going to a club together. I never particularly liked going to loud places but I am willing to try" Chris nodded, knowing it was his boyfriend's way of showing that he cared and that he was willing to compromise as long as it made him happy. They were walking side by side but he still felt distant because there was little contact so he gingerly brushed his fingers over the other's hand as they walked, testing the waters. It didn't take a moment for Dorian to take the hint and to take a hold on his hands, their fingers intertwining as they usually did. He didn't understand why Chris was still acting so reserved so when they entered the locker room he had to say something. "We're fine, right?"

"Yes" A few moments passed in silence.

"Then kiss me" It was rare for Dorian to ask for affection, it was usually the other way around but he missed feeling Chris's lips against his, feeling his fervent love. The blonde smiled and came closer, grabbing his jacket and slightly rising on his tiptoes so he could reach his opened mouth that he kissed long and lovingly. The British man moaned and opened his mouth so their tongues could meet greedily, until Chris parted so he could bite gently his neck, sucking on the skin there. When they parted he knew he was going to have a few hickeys but he didn't mind.

"Okay?"

"Parfait" He grinned cheekily and Chris chuckled, pecking his cheek lovingly. "Do you want to have dinner together?"

"I'll cook if you want, all you have to do is bring that charming ass of yours to my place"

"Charming ass, eh?" Dorian asked cockily and burst into laughter himself because it was so uncharacteristic. "Okay, I'll be there" He winked and was ready to leave when he heard his name being called and he turned around to watch his beautiful lover.

"I love you" Was all that the younger man said and he could swear he felt his knees giving out.

"I love you too, baby" He didn't use a lot of pet names but he wanted to this time and the result was that Chris sprinted across the room so he could wrap his arms around him. They didn't say anything for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth, that until Dorian realised they still had work to do so he ran his fingers through golden curls he later kissed. "I'm looking forward for tonight, you work well until then!"

"Of course, we need to win gold" The skater winked and parted a bit reluctantly. "See you later, hot shot"

* * *

Clubbing – he never gave it much thought before, he only tried it a few times during college, when he tried to fit in and would have done anything not to be lonely. Growing up geeky, Dorian was never the type to drink or smoke pot but because of the new atmosphere and new people he was pressured into trying those stuff too, not that he ever became a fan. He preferred watching a movie, reading a book, dining in a nice restaurant or bistro instead but he said he would try so when Chris subtly hinted to him that there was this party going on in one of his favourite clubs he said he would accompany him.

And here he was waiting, his hands gripping the driving wheel tightly because of the nervousness. He looked at himself in the small mirror and ran his fingers through a messy strand that was falling on his forehead, trying to make it stay somehow, when the door of the car opened and inside came Chris, wearing something...disturbing.

"Hello" He said and leaned for a kiss that he wasn't denied and that turned way sloppier and longer than intended. When they finally parted, Chris almost jumped in his chair and Dorian had the chance to inspect his choice in clothes. If he picked one of his usual suits, this one dark grey, Christophe was contrasting everything his style approached; the Swiss was wearing a crop top, a light gray one which looked like it was just a cut shirt and it was showing his worked abdomen and his flawless smooth skin, making his lover's mouth water. He was also wearing a fur coat on top of it, a simple stripe of dark green velvet around his neck, matching his daring eyes. What Dorian was not aware of was that Christophe's secret weapon was the pair of skinny jeans he was wearing and the way he knew they made his backside look when he was moving on the dance floor. The combination would have looked vulgar on anyone else but not on Chris, who was watching him with a boyish grin as he put his safety belt on.

"You're looking..." Dorian was at a loss for words; maybe that was what how the young ones were dressing these days, though this looked so different of what he was used to. His boyfriend was bohemian most days, often wearing dark shades of colours – this was simply flashy but he saw Chris in this too. The man pouted so the British man leaned to peck his lips again before he started the car.

The place was called "Viper" and it was so loud it almost startled Dorian when they entered it. Chris reserved a table and they sat there, though he wasn't sure why, because everyone was dancing. It was dark, beside the crazy lights that were giving him a headache and he said he ordered some whiskey on rocks as soon as he was asked because there was going to take a lot of patience not to go crazy in this place. When he saw how everyone was dressed he knew he was getting old so he began to sip on his drink, his throat burning. He was told this place was gay friendly and he spotted some couples right away, grinding against each other.

It took 15 minutes and half a glass until the blond began to bounce his leg impatiently, moving to the sound of music.

"Do you want to dance?" He didn't, but he nodded, dumbly.

When Christophe undressed the coat and left it on the small coach, Dorian gulped at the sight of his defined muscles and perfect back. He got up right away at the prospect of touching that tight body and he was led to the dance floor where the crowd was big and where he felt like he was suffocating. But then Chris began moving and boy, did this man know what to do with his body. He was in the centre of attention and he kept up for half an hour or so, until he got sweaty and tired and he went to the bar to ask for another whiskey, this time with coke. Chris followed him and when he sat on the tall chair he leaned so he was resting in between his legs. He was sweaty himself and Dorian ran a hand through his sweaty curls, making him grin.

"Tired already?" He asked for a Mojito after he received a nod. Dorian was getting dizzy and honestly, a bit horny. The way Chris held the straw between his lips and looked him straight in the eye made him want to grab his arm and get him somewhere where they could be alone. "What?"

"Nothing" He mouthed, the music too loud for him to scream. He wanted to kiss those lips, really bad but he kept himself from doing so because he was not pro display of affection in public. He thought these things were meant to be done in private.

"I'm gonna dance some more, do you mind?"

"Of course not" Chris stretched to kiss his cheek and then fled, his ass looking gorgeous as he moved closer to the lights. He watched him a while, sipping on his drink and smiling because he was all his. Even if other people were watching the skater wantonly, he was dancing only for Dorian, knowing he was eye candy.

But there was one guy that kept getting on his nerves. He couldn't remember if they danced before or anything but he was insistent so at first, he danced with him on one song but then wanted to leave, knowing it wasn't the right thing to do when you had a boyfriend. The man, however kept chasing him around the place. Dorian watched as the discomfort grew on Chris's face who at one point turned to tell him off but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, the other landing on his naked back. He almost felt the panic of his lover so he crossed the room at lightning speed and wanted to step between then but the man wouldn't loosen his hold and Chris began squirming, panicked, his eyes begging Dorian for help. He shouted some words at the man but when he saw nothing changed he did something no one foreseen; the taller man's fist made contact with the stranger's face in a way that made everyone around them stop and stare and before the guy got up the floor, both of them were asked to leave by the security guard. It happened so fast they could barely process it but when the cold air enveloped their bodies they realised what was going on and Chris exhaled loudly, resting his back against the wall. He couldn't believe Dorian just punched someone in the face but he was also shook because of what happened, his mind running wild with how it would have continued if he wouldn't have been there.

"Are you okay?" The chestnut-haired man was worried still and even when Chris nodded he wrapped his arms around him, feeling his shaking frame. It was not like him to get this overwhelmed but he was stressed and this came at the worst time. "Hey, it's okay, nothing bad happened" Christophe nodded, trying not to let the tears roll down his cheeks but failing miserably. "Don't cry, baby" He whispered and brushed the tears off with his thumbs. "You're with me, now, okay?"

The blond gulped and half-chuckled.

"I sure am safe with you" Dorian grinned. "I can't believe you punched him"

"I just wanted to get him away from you asap" He parted and put the coat better on his boyfriend's body, making sure he wouldn't be cold. "Wanna go home?"

"It's not like they will let us back in" Chris chuckled, his nose still rosy as they walked towards the car. "Come at my place tonight?" Dorian accepted, he knew this was not the time to leave him alone, he was worried because of what happened and he wanted to make sure the skater was fine.

It's been quiet ever since they got inside, Angelique being the most active by meowing from time to time. Now she was rubbing against Dorian's leg, wanting to be spoiled but the man's lap was taken by a curly head he kept petting lovingly. Chris was a lot better or at least that was what it seemed like. Dorian didn't want to start anything because he wanted to let the night sink in so they went to bed after only a few kisses, the Swiss's head buried inside his lover's neck.

He felt the mattress moving but didn't get up right away because he thought Christophe needed to use the bathroom but as a few minutes passed and he didn't come back he got worried. He got out of the room silently and closed the door, leaving Angie inside because she was sleeping soundly in her princess bed. He found Chris pouring himself a glass of wine at the bar and the man jumped startled when he felt arms wrapping around him, deepened in his thoughts. He turned around, leaving the glass behind.

"Hey" He said with a faint voice and smiled.

"Can't sleep?"

"Kind of" He took the glass and sipped from it, offering some to Dorian who refused, knowing it was not wise to mix drinks.

"Is it because of what happened?"

"It's built up to this moment" He breathed and the British man nodded before he kissed his head. "Join me on the balcony"

"Okay"

They sat on the wooden large chair and Chris rested his head on Dorian's shoulder, looking at the city lights as a hand rested on his arms, pulling him closer. He had no idea why but he needed closeness so he left the glass on the floor before nuzzling his lover's neck and beginning to trail open-mouthed kisses all over the skin there, heading for the lips. Soon they were making out and Chris was in his lap, his leg kicking the wine all over the floor when Dorian sucked on his tongue. He pushed him away gently, wondering if it was the right thing to do but the blond was insistent and made the kisses more urgent and he was lost in the feeling.

"J'ai envie de toi" Chris moaned in his ear and felt as his shirt was slowly rising. Chris was sleeping shirtless and with no underwear so he easily undressed completely and was working on Dorian's pants and boxers. "Stop wearing those when we're sleeping together" He groaned and pointed towards the underwear that was now discarded in a corner.

"Let's go inside"

"No" The skater insisted and without a warning got up, deciding on impaling himself on Dorian's hard member. But he was stopped because the man was having none of this.

"Stop"

Chris blinked as if he's been slapped and got up, stepping in red substance.

"You're refusing me?" He gasped shocked and Dorian couldn't help himself but marvel over his beauty, the way the moonlight lit his marble skin. His face was contrasting everything, he looked simply appalled.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, Chris!" He grasped his hand and pulled him back on his lap, this time not in a sexual way, pulling him in a tight hug. "If you want us to make love, let me do it properly"

"I want it rough"

"Rough? Why?"

"Because I'm worried and I want to forget for a bit, I want to forget everything but you" He whispered and Dorian tried to process everything – deciding it was somewhat rational. If Christophe wanted that, he could do it for him.

"Go get the lube" He said and Chris gasped at the sudden change of the tone, which was demanding, as if he was not accepting a refuse. He came back as soon as possible with the bottle of lube and Dorian saw he was fully hard now, probably turned on by the domineering air.

"Now what?"

"Bend over, grab the baluster" Chris gulped and did so, his erection hanging heavily between his legs and his ass up in the air, tempting the older man. "So good" His hand caressed one of the two perfectly round globes. He still had no idea what he was doing, he was trying to remember how this was done from the few bdsm porn movies he watched, trying to keep the character but not get overboard. "Did you do this with others before?"

"This?" Chris's breathing was harsh as he turned around to see ashy greens studying him.

"Do you like to be told what to do?" He nodded and Dorian leaned to kiss his spine, enjoying the tremble. They reached the point where they could talk about fetishes, it was normal. "Hmm, will you be good for me?"

"Yes" He whined and heard the bottle of lube being uncapped. Soon, a finger was probing his entrance and he wiggled so he would get it inside but it came a lot later, when he was feeling desperate. The second one joined and rubbed his prostate in a way that made his knees almost give out. "Please"

"Please what, babe? You look lovely like this" Chris needed more so a hand was ready to grab his hard and leaking penis when he felt Dorian slapping it away. "Not yet. Up!" He continued to stretch him deliciously slow, feeling his own erection becoming painful and when Chris felt close to orgasming he stopped, pulling away. "Turn around"

Chris did so, hoping he would soon get what he wanted but that was not the case, he was simply admired, hungry eyes roaming all over his body.

"Such a good boy" His nipples were already hardened so he gulped at the thought of sucking on them. "Touch yourself, start with your chest" Christophe huffed, dissatisfied and did as he was told, before a hand wrapped around his member, slowly stroking it. It was too sensitive and he was afraid he might cum by himself. "Slow down, don't cum" He gulped. "Do you have any idea how jealous I was tonight?"

"Jealous?" Chris gasped, eyes widening.

"Yes, everyone wanted you" Dorian whispered and made him a sign to come closer so he could close a hand around his own, on the hard meat. "But you're all mine, aren't you?" The skater nodded. "Say it"

"I'm yours, please" He moaned as the man squeezed the head. "Please!"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me"

That was all he needed for his patience to come to an end and he sat back on the chair, inviting the man over. Chris slowly slid down the erecting, hissing in pleasure at the delicious stretch, his hands on Dorian's shoulders as his penis fell hard between the two of them.

"Move, sweetheart" The British man whispered and bit on his lover's neck, urging him to slide up and down the erection, feeling he reached his limit. "You are so tight around me" He praised and grazed his teeth against Chris's pale nipples, giving them a darker shade.

"No. Can't" The Swiss mumbled at the overstimulation and wanted to grab his own dick but a hand stopped him once again, making him moan loudly. "Dorian!"

"Only me, babe" He assured him and kissed his temple when the blond rested his head on his shoulder, shutting his eyes closed. "Be my good boy"

"I am" He sobbed because it was too much and Dorian kissed his face sweetly, forcing his chin up. "I am!" He repeated.

"Good boys cum untouched" He watched various porn movies on this and he wasn't sure if his boyfriend was capable of it but he was willing to try.

"Can't!" Chris wiggled in his lap and Dorian gave him just a pump that made him lose his head and press their lips together, tangling their tongues.

"You can cause you're mine and you will do it for me" He groaned and felt his own orgasm was approaching. "Stop" He warned and Chris sobbed, surprised. "Look at me" He did, his eyes teary and Dorian's fingertips found his nipples once again, teasing him cruelly. "I love you and I'll take care of you, always" Christophe started shaking with pleasure at the words. "I'll always take care of my boy"

"Yes, yes, can I move? Please, please" He whined and Dorian buckled his hips, urging him to move. "Mon dieu! Yes!" He found his rhythm so Dorian's penis was abusing his prostate again and again and he felt the familiar tug ripping through his abdomen. "I'mma come, Dorian!"

"Look at me when you cum" That's all it took for Chris, his seed spilling all over Dorian's tummy as the man was still moving in and out of him, helping him ride through the orgasm. It was so powerful it was almost painful and he saw white in front of his eyes as he felt the hot substance spilling inside of him and heard his boyfriend moaning out loud. The blond fell on top of his lover without warning, exhausted by everything, feeling oversensitive, feeling it was all too much. So when the tears came he wasn't surprised but he choked at the idea that he's been such a crybaby all night long. Dorian gasped as soon as he heard the whimpers and wrapped his arms tighter around the trembling figure, kissing his locks. "Shh" He tried. "Was it too much?"

Chris shook his head forcefully, sniffling.

"No, it was perfect. I'm overwhelmed, that's all" It was the day by day worry that finally got to him.

"I love you and it's all going to be alright, I promise"

"What if I don't get gold?" So it was pre-competition stress too, Dorian mused.

"Whatever happens, you're going to make everyone proud." He promised. "You're already my favourite skater"

"Am I?" He chuckled wetly and received a peck on his nose.

"You really are. Now let's get inside, it's getting chilly here" They picked the clothes and decided to mop the wine in the morning, hoping they didn't disturb the neighbours too much. Well, at least not enough so they would call the police to complain. "Water?" He asked after he wrapped the man in a warm blanket and he offered him a glass as soon as he said yes. "Should I run a bath?" Christophe nodded, even if he was feeling as if all the strength left his body.

"Bath bomb too?"

"Yes." He liked to spoil him and bath bombs were one of his favourite things so he couldn't refuse this request. They bathed together, after all, even if it was a small tub, and Dorian did all the work, his lover worn out and mumbling sleepily from time to time. When they finally reached the bed Chris curled so his head was resting on his chest, his leg draped around the other's.

"I love you" He mumbled and Dorian smiled at the almost-unconscious confession.

"I love you too but we're not clubbing anytime soon" Christophe chuckled hoarsely.

"You _**so**_ hated it." Dorian bit his tongue, not wanting to lie. "But I _**so**_ love you for trying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continuous support! The next chapter will be the final one, I hoped you're ready and that you will enjoy it just as much as the past ones. Feel free to write me your opinions! Have a wonderful week! xx


	10. Dix

He was not ready for anything like this, it was clear. He expected the competitions to be stressful and filled with all type of emotions but he had no idea just how close he would be to suffocating every time. He was aware Chris knew exactly what he was doing but every time he saw him executing a complicated jump he held his breath, hoping for the highest scores and for the safest landings. They travelled to Argentina two days before the first competition and they met Viktor there, who placed first, settling Chris on the second step, much to the Swiss’s affectionate annoyance. He couldn’t hold grudge against his best friend but he was somewhat frustrated he was a step behind him every time; it was understandable, skating was everything Vitya had, it was the same for him until recently.

The GPF was one of the most emotional events in Dorian’s life so far, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so nervous and he was grabbing the armchair almost painfully during Chris’s free skating, hoping it would all be alright and he would get the gold. He was not an expert in skating but he was sure he could have won, too bad it was the first year Viktor used a quad axel in his free and scored higher by a few good points because of it.

When Chris finished his routine the crowd went wild and Dorian felt teary at the sight, happy to see his boyfriend’s beaming grin as he was showered with flowers and all type of stuffed animals. Dorian had a bouquet of flowers too – irises because he knew those were Chris’s favourites, and he waited for him at the hug and cry where Chris hurried to as soon as he grabbed as many things as possible off the ice and sent enough kisses towards his fans. He didn’t wait to get off the ice, instead he wrapped his arms around Dorian over the small fence, pulling him in a tight and sweaty hug.

“You were amazing!” Dorian whispered and let go so the man could finally exit the rink. He was sparkling, he was happy and satisfied. He placed a flower crown on top of his boyfriend’s head, making his skin darken in the most delightful way as he chuckled, amused by the bashfulness. He wanted to kiss him but he didn’t want to attract more photographers than they already were surrounding them. He knew Dorian wasn’t a relationship-display type of guy so he decided not to overwhelm him without warning and honestly, he didn’t want to lose the fans that were fancying him, it was a reason of image. When they were asked to come to the podium and the silver medal was placed around Chris’s neck, Dorian felt happy tears pouring down his face and he began questioning if he ever cried as much as he did in the last few days. 

Photoshoots followed, the interviewers have gone crazy, begging them for a few words, transmitting all around the globe and Chris was like a fish in water – completely in his element, satisfying the crowd. All he could do was to stay on the side, to admire and cheer on his boyfriend, sharing smiles with everyone familiar. He met a few skaters – such as Georgi Popovich who was very nice and polite, despite his dramatic behaviour and he also had the pleasure to meet Yakov Feltsman, the coach everyone was talking about. And damn, he was scary. He was almost always yelling something at Viktor who would completely ignore his words and smile or nod so he could be spared already. He was nothing like Josef – thank God!

He was to accompany Chris to the banquet, even if he was warned it was going to be very boring, the only good thing being the after party where everyone got wild. He didn’t mind, really, he just wanted to spend time with Chris, to talk about how amazing he is with everyone around. They got absolutely smashed that night and in fact, Dorian had no idea how they got back to their hotel but in the morning he was sure there was one extra pair of feet at the end of the bed. His head was banging as he squirmed and finally realised he was facing Chris’s bare back, his breath falling gently over the man’s shoulder blades. He was wearing only boxers himself and he got up to see that on the other side of Chris stood Viktor, his silver hair cascading all over the pillows, some strands tickling the blonde’s nose.

It was not a situation in which he found himself before but he was sure they’ve done nothing bad so he nuzzled his boyfriend’s spine, making the man exhale deeply but not move. It took a while for him to wake up but Dorian decided not to insist because their flight was not today and he deserved a good beauty sleep. So he waited, listening to the regular breathing and to the heartbeats, enjoying the simple moment, despite the fact that he would have killed for an Advil and a glass of water. He loved to wake up next to Chris, it was one of his favourite things because it reminded him he was not lonely. The Swiss woke up a bit confused but he realised the arm wrapped around him was not Viktor’s as soon as he saw the sleeping figure in front of him so he turned around, his nose almost brushing Dorian’s.

“Good morning!” The British man said and Chris nodded, leaning for a chaste kiss because open-mouthed kisses were not a good idea in the morning. “Let’s move in together” Christophe did not expect this at all, it was the furthest thought from his mind so he burst into laughter, trying to be as silent as possible. He never imagined such a proposition would take place while he was lying in bed between his boyfriend and ex-lover, hangover but also on top of the world.

“For real?” Dorian nodded.

“I want to wake up like this every morning” Chris grinned cockily.

“I’ll tell Vitya he should ask Yakov when he can move to Switzerland.” Dorian rolled his eyes but smiled either way before burying his face in his boyfriend’s smelly chest. They were reeking of alcohol and cigarettes and it was disgusting but he wanted closeness. “Do you want to move in my apartment?”

“A new one” Dorian mumbled, pain suddenly ripping through his skull.

“Okay” The skater agreed and kissed the man’s forehead. They abandoned the subject once Viktor woke up, focusing on the hangover and how they could recover. They called the room service for orange juice and some food so they could work the alcohol out of their system and then spent the day visiting along with a group of skaters, enjoying themselves the best they could. The truth was that Chris couldn’t wait for them to be alone again so he could ask if Dorian really meant what he said in the morning or if it was just a sudden idea he regretted now. He wanted to move in with the British man – badly – but he wouldn’t force anything on him.

Once they got back to their hotel room to get ready for another night out he couldn’t help his curiosity anymore so he entered the bathroom where Dorian was showering and stepped inside the rather large space himself, wrapping his arms around the bare middle and startling the older man.  He turned around with a serene smile and leaned for a heated kiss, his hand resting on Chris’s now-wet neck.

“Hi” He said amused when they parted and the blond grinned, greeting him himself.  “Couldn’t wait your turn to use the shower?”

“Hmm – saving water and seeing my hot boyfriend naked sounds good to me. We have to think about the polar bears” They both grinned at that and Dorian rolled his eyes at the childishness.

“And whales”

“And whales, of course. I love whales” The chestnut-haired man rose a brow amused and grabbed the shampoo bottle, pouring some in his hand before beginning to massage the other’s scalp gently, smiling when the man closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. He liked to spoil him so he continued to wash his hair lovingly, until it was all nice and clean.  They continued innocently and soon they were drying themselves in the bathroom, Dorian in front of the mirror, brushing his hair which was curlier after being washed. He observed Chris was staring at him like he was ready to say something but he waited patiently for him to finally have the courage to speak.  “Do you really want to move in?” He turned around right away and saw Chris was looking him straight in the eye.

“Of course, don’t you?”

“I really do!” He said hurried and the British chuckled at his sudden outburst. “We can begin the search in my next few free weeks”

And they did – it was a rather pleasant way of spending time because it was filled with some unnamed emotion now that they were trying to start something new. They were slowly building their lives in the same direction and it was frightening but also exciting because they were taking their relationship to the next step and it was rather serious. It was complicated to find a place because Dorian wanted a quiet neighbourhood and Chris had the silliest requests – a huge bathroom, a guestroom, he wanted a glass wall, a not too small and not too big balcony. But they finally did and they had to model it from the scratch, which was not a problem because they wanted it to be perfect. The only problem was what was going to happen to their former apartments; they finally decided on selling them.

Chris decided to talk with his parents about this – the reason was simply because they were the ones who bought it to him and he wanted to have a fresh start, without anything bad on his side. So he opened the discussion while he was on the phone with his mother and apparently, his father wouldn’t agree until he would bring Dorian to meet them. He was annoyed by the request but accepted, just ‘cause he thought this moment will come sooner or later, he couldn’t keep his man a secret from his family forever, no matter how much he wished he could. So they made an “appointment” like usually and on a lovely Wednesday they were expected to the Giacometti manor where they arrived with a huge bouquet of flowers at Dorian’s insistence.

“This is your childhood home?” The British man asked, pointing at the huge monstrosity of a house. “You must be kidding me” Chris frowned – that was one of the reasons why he never brought friends home, because they were gonna think he was a spoiled child – which was not true at all. His parents were rich, that didn’t mean anything at all.  

“Please don’t expect anything like what you’re used to” He mumbled distracted and Dorian could see right away how stressed he was so he stopped walking and turned towards him to smoothen the front of his collar shirt.

“Nothing could scare me enough to leave you” The blond grinned, reassured by the words and leaned to peck the warm skin of his lover’s cheek. He knew that but he couldn’t help but worry about how things were going to end because his parents could be cruel when they wanted to and it was the first time they met his partner. And it was the first time it really matter because Chris knew he couldn’t handle it if his folks said anything bad about Dorian. “Ready?”

“You must be the ready one, honey” The younger man snickered amused and they began to walk down the narrow alley made of stones towards the house where the door was opened, as usually this time of the year. The British didn’t understand the formality but didn’t say a word when they announced their arrival by ringing the doorbell. Soon, a maid came to greet them and Dorian smiled politely, though uncomfortable, and followed her inside, towards a wide hall, peppered with fresh flowers. Steps were heard and Chris squeezed his hand just when inside came a very short woman, her blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun that looked almost painful but that was putting her beautiful features in a great light, especially her high cheekbones and thick lips. He understood who Christophe was taking after and the woman smiled widely at the sight, though her first reflex was to tense up.

“Welcome! You must be Dorian!” She decided to firstly kiss the air around her son’s face loudly and then leaned to do the same with the guest, accepting the flowers.

“I am, it’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Giacometti” He smiled.

“The flowers are lovely, dear. Please come in, my husband will be joining us soon” Chris sighed, disappointed with what he had already foreseen and Dorian sneaked a look as they walked towards the living room. Of course he didn’t care enough to welcome them.  In the living room there was a teapot waiting for them on the table and they took their places, the two men sitting next to each other on the vintage custom couch. “Tea?”

“Please!” Dorian said as Chris nodded and the woman began to pour in white snow porcelain cups.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, my son talked quite a lot about you” He didn’t because he thought it was none of their business but it was for the sake of conversation so the Swiss indulged it without spouting an ironic comment. Dorian turned around to smile at his lover and Chris’s heart skipped a beat because his man was so damn beautiful. 

The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by Mr. Giacometti’s appearance, who came along with a loud thump of the door closing. He seemed a lot more serious than his wife and his displeased eyes were obvious behind thick and black glasses who gave him an intelligent air. He was dressed neatly and his hair was becoming white near his ears, showing his age, just like the few wrinkles on his forehead did. It was obvious he wasn’t the man to smile a lot and he was imposing so they all got up almost instinctively, Dorian heading towards him with a forced smile.

“Dorian Quinn, nice to meet you, sir” He didn’t reply but shook the hand he was offered, firmly.

“Tea, dear?”

“Coffee” Was the short reply and the woman called the housekeeper to tell her the new request. “I hope you indulge duck for lunch” The small talk was almost physically painful because the manager was not used with talking so much and not saying anything at all and was surprised to see the shallow part of Chris, he was feeling his boyfriend being trapped, not being able to be himself.

He began to understand why Christophe was visiting only once a month but he realised he never thought that families could be like that. Of course not everyone had a happy and functional family but these people were faking happiness and conversation, which was uncalled for and unpleasant. When they moved to the dining room he felt relieved because that meant they were close to the ending. But that was also the time when the real questions began.

“So you’re our son’s manager.” Dorian nodded, while grabbing the salad bowl. “That’s not very professional, is it?”  
“I guess not but there was no great plan behind it, we just happened.” Chris replied, taking his boyfriend’s part and earning a worried glance from his mother. “He’s a great manager, by the way”

“What college?” The blond feared the time has come when they were gonna talk about education.

“College of Contract Management” It wasn’t as fancy as Oxford or Cambridge but he was proud of his college and the results he achieved.

“Sounds peachy!” Mrs. Giacometti said with an encouraging grin.

“I don’t like to brag but I’ve been in the top 20 in my generation” He never said that but he wanted to impress and the Giacomettis seemed easily impressed by such pointless facts. He was indeed appreciated but not in the way he would have liked it.

“So why don’t you encourage our son in this direction too?”

“I think Chris has a lot on his plate as it is. And he can always finish his studies after his skating career comes to an end.” **Or never.** Chris felt the need to complete in his mind but there alone. He didn’t like to think of the time when he won’t be competing anymore and the subject was irritating him a lot. “He’s a brilliant skater”

“Thank you” He whispered and grabbed his hand under the table.

“By the way, how did it go?” At that, Dorian’s jaw dropped – these people had no idea what happened at World’s? I mean he could understand that maybe they couldn’t afford to actively cheer on their son and travel to see him live but didn’t they have TV or internet? It was all over the news so the only way you could remain ignorant was by avoiding the subject by every mean.

“You don’t know? He is the silver gold medallist!” The man gasped.

They didn’t seem impressed, there was not even a “good work, son” said, Mr. Giacometti continued to eat his lunch as if he heard nothing, which exasperated the British man further.

“You lost to Nikiforov again?” The older man asked, wiping his mouth with a white napkin and looking Chris straight in the eye. He nodded, wondering what importance did it have – Viktor was brilliant and he knew it would have been unfair to say he deserved to be in his place. “If you want to throw away your life for a passion, you’d better make sure you’re good at what you’re doing. Maybe you’re not working hard enough or maybe you’re simply not capable.” That’s all it took for Dorian to snap and to leave the fork and the knife on the plate.

“Excuse you!”

“Don’t” The blond whispered but he was already unstoppable.

“No! I won’t accept them insulting you like this!” Chris’s green eyes obviously said he should keep it down because he was used to it but he wouldn’t.

“I think I have every right to have an opinion about my son’s life”

“Not when you don’t know him! You have no idea how hard he works to achieve his dreams and to satisfy everybody!” He really spent a lot of time at practice, he would skate until his feet were bleeding, never complaining about the pain and never giving up, not even after failing again and again.

“Everybody but his parents”

“Parents are supposed to unconditionally support their children”

“Dorian, please” Chris said and placed a hand on his forearm to stop him.

“The truth is – I’m sorry for you because you have no idea how wonderful your son is! Maybe you will realise it one day and maybe you will regret all these years and the way you have treated him but that will never give you another opportunity.”

“Dorian, let’s go. We’re leaving” He announced and just then the called man realised how loudly he’s been speaking and cleared his throat, looking at Mrs. Giacometti, the woman’s consternation painted all over her face.

“I apologise for raising the tone but I believe every word I said. It was nice to meet you, have a nice day!”

“I’ll call” Chris assured and tugged on his boyfriend’s hand so they made their way out of the house, leaving the elderly behind. As soon as they felt the summer breeze caressing their faces they both sighed, feeling lighter but keeping quiet on their way to the car because they had no idea what to say. Dorian thought he was in trouble because he’s been acting very impolite but he also didn’t want to apologise because he couldn’t stand anyone talking badly about his lover. In the car he waited until Chris put his safety belt on and then his sunglasses on and leaned on the chair, his body still stiff. “Where to?”

“There’s a new bistro near the botanical garden” The skater nodded, distracted as he started the car and began to drive towards the green place where they sometimes spent their free afternoons. The blond turned on the radio on where some silly pop song began to play and he began to move his leg in rhythm with it while looking outside the window. “Are you mad at me?”  He hesitated.

“I don’t think so”

“You don’t think so?”

“I am happy with what you said but I didn’t want to upset them either” He murmured lowly as they stopped at a red light.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep” Chris knew that so he nodded and leaned to kiss his cheek gently, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. He smelt nice so before the light changed he rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, taking in the fresh aroma.

“Do you really think I’m wonderful?” Dorian grinned at that and he would have kissed him if he wouldn’t have been driving.

“You are”

“Well, we can’t deny that” He replied cheekily earning a chuckle before he began singing to the music, his mood obviously improved.

* * *

 

The moving day came a lot earlier than expected and that might have been because of their impatience – not that they minded. They were bringing the last boxes inside, the ones that held some of their little things and as soon as they placed them on their living room floor they sat on the beige couch, inhaling deeply because of the effort. All that they’ve been doing the past week was moving stuff from one place to another so they were relived to finally be done but now came the harder part – which was the fitting and arranging.

“What are in those?” Chris asked pointing towards the boxes Dorian carried and resting his head on his lap, begging to be petted.  

“Books mostly, some planners” The man answered and began to caress the smooth hair contently, thinking how lovely this simple thing was. He bent to kiss his temple and smiled at the small moan that followed. As much as he wanted to make love to his man in their bright new home, he was exhausted so he decided it was impossible. “What are in those?”

“Some medals” He replied as if it was not such a big deal but Dorian’s interest perked right away and he got up, destroying their lovey-dovey position and kneeling by the box, already ready to open it.

“Can I?” Chris chuckled and stretched on the sofa, mimicking his lovely pet that was currently in the bedroom, probably in the middle of their king-sized bed.

“Be my guest” He wasn’t too zealous about his medals because even if they represented his career, they were merely pieces of metal but it seemed Dorian was thinking otherwise because he was studying each of them fascinated, placing them on the carpet with great care. He seemed silly but also cute so Chris decided he could help and began to explain where he won each of them. He had a lot of gold medals from his Junior years but he was proud of silver and bronze too because they were also parts of his past and some held great memories. “I have some pictures too” The pictures were amazing, he could recognise the flashy costumes and the boyish smile.

“So cute” He murmured, finding a 15 yo Chris in one of the pictures, his green eyes shining brightly. “Well, I deserve this after you spent an entire evening with my dizzy mother, looking at my baby pictures.” He said that on a teasing tone, though he held no grudge, even if heavily embarrassed by what happened that day. Mrs. Quinn has been very happy with meeting Chris and seeing her son was so happy so she drank a glass of wine and as she wasn’t used to alcohol she began babbling right away about her children, embarrassing both Dorian and Theo who were doing their best to stop her from blabbering.

“I couldn’t help myself after I saw you in shorts and knee-length hose! A-do-ra-ble! And you and your brother were scouts too!” He’s been a happy child, indeed and he’s had many pictures with toothless smiles on his adorable chubby face. Chris also had the chance to see Dorian’s father who seemed the kindest man, his hands always holding both their children’s tightly, protectively.

“I need more of this” Dorian pouted, rubbing the shiny surface of the picture he was holding.

“I’ll talk to my mother to give me some, I promise” He kissed his lips gently and leaned on him. “But now I am sleepy, can we go to sleep?”

“What? No christening the bed?”

“I’ve created a monster” They both laughed but agreed they could wait until they were rested to celebrate their new home. It happened the next morning, all over the place and when they were done, Chris breathing was hitched while he was lying back on the kitchen counter. He was looking beautiful, his sweaty chest gleaming in the sunlight, his now over-long hair stuck to his forehead.

Dorian offered him a hand that he grabbed and winced when he was brought in a sitting position, his feet dangling.

“You’re okay, mon amour? Does anything hurt?” He was always worried about his well-being after intercourse but the skater always assured him it was alright, though he never refused the spoiling that followed. Their mouths met and their lips began to move fervently as Chris wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s body and their tongues brushed gently. They were syncing perfectly when a loud growl was heard and they both smiled in the middle of the kiss, their noses still brushing. “Hungry?”

“Uh-uh” That cute pout received another kiss and then a kiss on his forehead before Dorian really pulled apart.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“I think brunch is more suitable” They grinned. “Waffles? And omelette and toast and...” By the panic written on the British man’s face it was clear where he stood so he burst into laughter. “I’ll help”

The apartment ended up looking really friendly and Angie seemed satisfied with it too, though she destroyed two of the new pillows they bought for one armchair. They rarely had arguments – mostly in the morning when Chris spent ages inside the bathroom or when they were late because he had no idea what to dress but Dorian also had complaints because he spent a lot of time working. He wasn’t exactly a workaholic but as soon as the off-season began they had a lot of interviews and TV shows and radio shows to handle and that meant a lot of work on his side. At first, Chris was very subtle – he was bringing him tea a few times an evening while he was in his office (which was placed next to their bedroom). He appreciated every sweet gesture, of course, but the amount of tea he was receiving was inhuman so he got there was something wrong. When Chris came with the 15th cup one night he smiled amused and stopped the man from leaving.

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Chris leaned against the edge of the desk and Dorian grabbed his other hand too.

“If you want to spend more time with me you must just ask” The chestnut-haired man whispered and got up to kiss the surprised man – he knew he got caught.

“Can I come here with my laptop?”

“Of course you can” So that’s how they spent their late evening’s – Dorian working and Chris spending time on the internet or reading beside him. It was sometimes distracting because he kept shifting or chuckling but he wouldn’t have changed it for anything in the world.

Christophe didn’t wait a lot before starting to train for the upcoming season but the schedule was not so tight so they spent quite a lot of time together, only they gave up a few bistros for staying home and having dinner inside. It was a nice change.

* * *

 

He needed some file that was tucked right on one of Chris’s shelves for some reason so he struggled to get it out, even though it was seriously stuck in between some novels. When he finally did, he grabbed “Anna Karenina” too and jumped startled when the book fell on the ground. He bent to pick it up when he saw it was opened and inside were a few pressed irises. He looked at the beautiful flowers and realised there were a few more inside the book because the pages were bent slightly – roses, lilies, tulips – they were all there, meticulously pressed. It was simply a work of art so he left the file aside and began to inspect the book from beginning to end.

Chris was done with his shower when he decided he should ask Dorian what he would like for dinner and found his lover looking through his small herbarium, a gentle smile lighting his features.

“Enjoying it?” He was clearly surprised so his cheeks turned a deeper shade because he was feeling like a caught thief. That was not the skater’s intention at all so he went closer and kissed his head. “It’s alright, I don’t want to hide it from you or anything”

“It’s simply beautiful!”

“Well – I started doing this back in the days, when I started to receive flowers from fans” He looked for a certain page where he saw a red rose was pressed. “This one is from Vitya. I admired him a lot so I always watched him skate. One day he threw me this and told me he will wait for me so we could skate on the same rink” He chuckled. “Cocky bastard” He didn’t mean it, of course; Viktor has always been a kind one and he was his first friend in the skating world – good enough to last for more than 5 years now.

“Did you press the flowers I gave you too?”

“Of course, but those are in the second volume”

“Why?” 

“Because they’re special to me” He finally admitted and pressed a sweet kiss on his lover’s lips.

 They ended up having take-out because Chris was too exhausted to cook at that hour. They had Chinese and after they ate up Chris realised he forgot something so he sprinted towards the bedroom where he grabbed his training bag and brought it to where they have been eating.

“I met mom for lunch” He knew that. “And she brought me these” He offered the man what seemed like a photo album and Dorian gasped surprised – he looked like Christmas came earlier as he opened it and found inside an old photo.

It was the photo of a blonde baby, his grin adorable as he was holding strawberries in both hands, obviously ready to eat them – he had some evidence in that way too, on his white shirt. He was watching the camera intently and the next one was probably taken right after because he was in the same position, only this time he was laughing his head off, squishing a fruit between his fingers. There were pictures of him in his mother’s lap, pictures of him at 7 or 8 years old, wearing tuxedos and looking rather uncomfortable at parties, there was even one of him playing the piano.

“You never told me you play”

“I don’t anymore, I focused on skating more” Chris said and he leaned in the touch when Dorian tenderly caressed his cheek. They spent almost an hour looking through them and in the end, the older man decided his favourite was one of Christophe at the sea. He must’ve been three or four and he was looking adorably chubby as he was picking up a shell, waves crushing at his little feet. “You can keep it if you want”

“Really?” He nodded amused. “Why aren’t any pictures from your teenage years?”

“Because we’d break up if you’d see my original state” He burst into laughter and Dorian furrowed his brows, not believing. “Teenage Chris had braces” He pointed towards his perfectly straight and immaculate teeth. “And wore glasses – the perfect nerd”

“I was part of a high school club about UFOs and reptilians.“ The blond burst into laughter.

“Okay, okay, you win. What the fuck, though?”

“Nerd” Dorian pointed at himself and winked. “At your service” Chris almost mewled at that and scooted closer, throwing his legs on either side of his boyfriend’s hips.

“Really?”

“Yep” Dorian grinned and kissed his lips chastely before he put the round glasses aside and initiated an Eskimo kiss. “By the way, have I told you how sexy you look with glasses on?”

“Only everyday but you can’t say that after you take them off” The Swiss chuckled and Dorian grinned along.

“I took them off because we can’t involve them in our near future activities” Chris moaned and bit the lobe of his ear while doing so. His breath was hot on his lover’s ear and he felt the man’s body shudder with need.

“Talk dirty to me; tell me all about UFOs” He whimpered and Dorian burst into laughter, the sexy mood completely destroyed.

“You’re horrible”

“But you love me” The blond pursed his lips, awaiting and received a loud kiss.

“Of course I do”

“I love you too” Chris winked. “Lucky you”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally reached the end! Damn if it wasn't one heck of a ride (in the good way, of course) - I will surely miss these two a lot! Thank you for having the patience to read the story and thank you for your continuous support! I am truly grateful to each one of you! ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७ xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
